Damned Planets and Second Chances
by Jre911
Summary: In the year of 2019, the human race has been brought to its knees, and is hanging on by a thread, a meager five percent of the human population remains, the other ninety-five mutated by a global act of terrorism with biological warfare gas bombs. And two men, cousins in the apocalyptic world are about to get a second chance at life... Self inserts, violence, eventual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Six years after an apocalypse

NnN

The Earth as we know it had been lost to us. Not destroyed by weapons of mass destruction, bathed in atomic fire, or even invaded by aliens, no. Earlier Humanity's own zeal was it's downfall, their lust for beliefs and and why they believed in them was what killed off 95% of the Earth's pure and unaltered humans in the dark years after 2013.  
The year is 2039. The starting venue of this story is a small city in the forever lost United States of America, called Ridgecrest, recently discovered by the newest generation of a recovered and reformed mankind, specifically a team of scientists tasked with discovering what caused the catastrophe that occurred in 2013. They discovered an unknown broken down gaseous element in the low laying atmosphere above Ridgecrest. The team searched across the city, and eventually, after sweeping through a militaryfacility's logs of nearby survival bunkers, evidence of one located in a man-made mountain in the surrounding range was discovered. A team was dispatched to this mountain. There, they discovered a chilling fact...that out of the thousands who inhabited Ridgecrest, only two people survived. Those two had left logs behind in their bunker before something occurred, and all traces of them simply disappeared. Their names were Jason Blane Harmon and Jonas Benjamin Harmon. This is their story on a damned Earth, and on another not so damned world, as well as their accidental second chance on it.  
This, is a story of Damned Planets and Second Chances.

NnN

*Loading...Please wait...Loading...Load complete. Now playing: Video log NO: 1*  
An image of what appears to be a safe house, with steel flooring and concrete walls and ceiling appears on screen. Various desks are placed along the walls, equipment and computers on them, and a chair appears to be In front of the camera. A Man walks into the shot, wearing a long black duster with a black shirt underneath, as well as faded black jeans. He then sat down in the chair. The shot is too dark to make out his facial features. He begins adjusting the chair's distance from the camera, then turns on a desk lamp to the left of the camera, revealing his face. It is tanned from sun exposure, and has striking, viper green eyes in its sockets. The man scratches his short beard and inspects the camera closer, then combs his hand through his short dirty blonde hair, a look of concentration apparent on his face, his mouth forming a scowl. He then leaned back into the chair.

"Date: October second, 2019. My name is Jason Blane Harmon. I am a survivor of the 2013 terrorist incident. If you are watching this, then you are either a fellow survivor, or you are part of the future human race, and have found our base. Either way, this video log is for you. If you couldn't tell, you are in Ridgecrest, California, and in my base of operations, The Tooth. I have been surviving here with my cousin, Jonas Benjamin Harmon, who is currently keeping night watch while I make this log. I am making this log to make some things apparent about recent discoveries I have found, about the weapon used six years ago, and some oddities that have surfaced naught but a week ago." The man, apparently named Jason, stated. His voice was gravelly, as if it was rarely used.  
"But allow me to introduce myself. I was born on September eleventh, 1997 in the city of Joplin, Missouri. Me and my family moved to this city in the year of 2008, and lived here until July fourth, 2013 when the terrorist group called 'Origin' dropped bio-weapon bombs across the globe. The month before the attack was when they revealed themselves, with an ultimatum for the rest of the Earth that they would drop bombs across all the world's countries. They had no hostages or demands. They simply stated they would destroy mankind. Needless to say, our previous leaders brushed them off, labeled them as an empty threat, then put them on the back burner, discounting the genocidal threat they issued. Our presidents, queens, and other various leaders laughed at Origin. We should have listened. Origin designed an easy-to-mobilize bio-weapon gas, called FlashBackGene, or FBG. This weapon did not kill or strike sickness, it turned back the human genome to the era of the first cave people. Those who were exposed went into catatonic states, and when they came out of said state, they became hostile to all non affected Humans. I nicknamed the affected "Troglodytes", which is another meaning for "Cave Dweller", because their mindset is similar to that of the earlier forms of humans. They are unintelligent, and do not show any way of learning beyond simple pack ethic, territory tendencies, and outright hostility to the unaffected. I observed a pack's daily actions. They wear whatever scraps of cloth they find, and arm themselves with anything they can club things with, like car parts, rebar, sticks, concrete, etcetera, etcetera. I've been able to observe them when Jonas and I foray into the city to scavenge, which, I might add, we attempt to try to do as little as possible, so as not to lead the Trogs back here.

Other than the scant amount of research on the infected I've been able to accomplish, I've also noticed some astronomical oddities as well, such as-" The man's deep baritone voiced monologue was interrupted by another voice, which came from a radio attached to his belt.

"Jay, get up here, that astro-whatever shit's going on again!" The voice exclaimed, apparently Jonas' voice. His voice was much smoother, but sounded as if he had a slurring, slowed speech impediment of sorts. Jason reached down to his belt, and retrieved his radio.

"What do you mean? What's acting up this time?" Jason asked.

"It's the moon this time, it's freakin' the fuck out, come see, quick!" Jonas responded.

"I'll be up in a minute, let me end this video log."

"Ya ya just hurry it up down there, this is some trippy lookin' shit!"

Jason switched off the radio and replaced it on it's spot on his belt, next to what appeared to be three ammo pouches of sorts, and reached for something behind the camera, and brought it in shot as he put it on his face, the object being a grey and orange 3M P100 breathing mask, with what seemed to be some kind of modified filter units. He then reached behind the camera again, this time switching the camera off.

VvV

After Jason ended the video log, he walked over to his weapons locker, and retrieved his M44 Mosin Nagant WW2 bolt action rifle. This weapon belonged to his dad six years ago, and in that time span, Jason had heavily modified the weapon, adding a midrange scope, an extended 10 round attached magazine, and a combat knife bayonet instead of the standard one that came with it.

He then made his way to an elevator on the west side of the room. The Tooth, as Jason called it, is a mountain in the circular mountain range that surrounds Ridgecrest, but The Tooth sticks out more than others. The first year of the attack was when he and Jonas found this bunker within the mountain. It had air scrubbers and other various life support systems installed. The duo had made it into their base, along with two other secure contingency locations if they needed to retreat from the city; but The Tooth was their first and best. It had multiple floors, the main entry area which was accessed by a hidden hatch on the surface, two lower floors, three upper floors, and the top of the mountain itself, which Jonas built a platform on so over watch could be taken from the high vantage point.

Jason pressed the "Call" button on the side of the elevator's door frame, and a whirring sound came from the shaft, eventually the doors opened up to a barebones metal elevator car, which Jason stepped into.

On the right side of the elevator was a LED readout, with floor buttons underneath it. The readout stated: B3. Jason pushed the "Surface" button, which shut the doors and sent him up. As the slow elevator rose, he let his mind wander.

'I hope that keeping a video log isn't just a waste of valuable time. Far too much work and study to be done to be wasting time on things that won't even come to fruition... God knows I need every second...' he thought, as he slung his M44 behind his back with the body sling attached to the weapon, without really thinking about the weight of the gun.

'Six years surviving in this hell. And tomorrow's Jonas' birthday. 21 and he still acts 14, while I'm 22 and act like I'm a 40 something year old...maturities a bitch, even in the apocalypse...Maybe we could go into town in the morning and find him something to replace his 91/30. Maybe an M4...I know he likes assault rifles...'

A DING sound broke Jason from his thoughts, and the elevator doors opened up, allowing the night sky to flood the car. He stepped out of the car and onto Jonas' platform, which is made out of steel plates secured to the mountain with steel rods burrowed into the rock.  
He spotted Jonas Standing on the west side of the platform, waving him over with his left hand, his 91/30 rifle held unprofessionally in his right. Jason strode over to his cousin, stood next to him, and looked to the moon.

'He wasn't kidding...' Jason thought, as he observed the moon.

There was indeed much wrong with it. It appeared much larger than usual, and it's surface had unfamiliar dark areas. The regular dark crab looking splotch that always faced the Earth was missing. Either the moon had come closer and turned its dark side to the Earth somehow, or something more complicated had happened. This sort of activity is what Jason mentioned in his video log. The other oddity he had seen recently was the stars.

Unlike Jonas, Jason knew his constellations and the North star's position.  
And last Monday, he couldn't find them. He had tried to point a camera to where Polaris should be, and capture the circumpolar star-swirls it left, but to no avail.  
It was as if from their perspective, their view of space had been distorted somehow. This needed immediate documentation.

"What do you think's going on, Jay?" Jonas suddenly piped up, taking Jason's attention from the skies.

"I have no clue yet. Tomorrow we're going scavenging though, and after that I'll head to the telescope facility southwest of here. I want to check the Sun's tint and make su-"

"Jay."

"What?"

"I. Don't. Speak. NERD."

"Just giving you the plan for tomorrow. And while I'm gone, could you make your own video log? I want any people who come across this base to know who survived out here, okay?"

"Bullshit! You can get a camera working, but you can't get a computer with Tekkit on it? Fucking gaaay..."

Jason's eyes narrowed in frustration, and he crossed his arms. "We're in the middle of surviving a fucking apocalypse. The solar system is FUBAR, we're surrounded by hostile cavemen who want nothing more than to club our brains in, and the air is unbreathable because of the FBG still lying low in the atmosphere here in Ridgecrest. We have bigger problems than playing computer games, and besides, I need the one working computer we have for documentation and study. Just entertain yourself by potshotting coyotes or something until its my turn to pull overwatch."

Jason said, Jonas simply grumbling through his own gas mask in response. With their exchange done, Jason walked back to the middle of the platform and opened the elevator back up, selecting Floor B3 as his destination, this time on the ride down, no rogue thoughts clouded his mind.

The elevator dinged its usual ding, and opened its doors, revealing the large room he had been in before Jonas had called him up. In a sense, this was his room. It had his bed and weapons locker in it, as well as the only computer they had in working condition and other desks holding random objects like hot plates and empty beakers, as well as computer monitors with nothing to hook up to. It also housed the one VLCam log keeper camera he had found in a pawn shop in the city three days ago, which was on the same desk as the functional computer.

'Maybe in a couple of days I could scrounge some CCTV cameras and hook these monitors up to them, for a security system...well, not like Trogs are master thieves or anything...still wouldn't hurt to have some cams around the surface just in case...'

Jason unslung his rifle and put it back in his weapons locker, unbuttoned his duster and hung it up on a hook next to his bed, kicked off his black running shoes, and looked at his alarm clock, its green LED display showing 1:34. He set the alarm for 2:34, and lied down on his bed, letting his weary eyes and mind relax, and drift off to sleep.

JjJ

Jonas watched his cousin take the elevator back down, glaring in his direction the entire time, even when he had left the platform, then shook his head and turned his gaze back down the mountain, the abnormal moon reflecting on his gas mask's glass visor and into his grey-blue eyes.

Jonas is a much more relaxed person than Jason, who had opted for a full on post-apocalypse look, Jonas had tried to keep a styled look about him, with a blue hoodie that had SWAG in big white capital letters on the front, dark blue jeans (Which he still chose to sag, much to Jason's chagrin.) and white high tops. The one post apoc-looking thing on him was his gas mask, which had a glass face covering screen on it.  
Honestly, Jonas didn't take the situation as direly as Jason did, which often led to problems when they went into the city.

Eventually he took Jason's advice and picked up his rifle to shoot at some random large boulders in a pile near the base of the mountain to pass the time, sending 7.62 rounds from his 91/30 lazily, in no real rush or state of alertness, until a multicolored glint of light began flashing in his right eye. He turned his gaze upon the location from which the light came from, but saw nothing but rocks, dust, dirt, and more rocks across the night shrouded desert landscape. His brow scrunched up in confusion.

'TF is goin' on here...' He thought, and continued shooting at the boulders, wary of the spot where the light originated from.

EeE

A/N: Hello! Been a while since I last had the chance to upload. Here's a little something new. Do continue reading when chapter two is out, and leave a review if you'd be so kind.

~Jre911


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Bullet, The Trip, The Rifle

JjJ

Jonas stared steadfast at the spot that glimmered at him before. He had stopped shooting almost twenty minutes ago, and was now fixedly watching the suspicious spot where the light came from before. It was becoming rather difficult, as his eyes were beginning to feel less like skin and flesh, and more like lead.  
'Damn, how does Jay do this and not fall asleeeeepfff...'  
Jonas had then completely dozed off, as he had taken to lying on his stomach while watching, and ended up using his rifle as a pillow, his gas mask emanating a snoring sound.

The spot he had previously been staring at suddenly flared up, and what appeared to be a bullet of sorts, about the dimensions of a standard 5.56x45 NATO, sprung into existence in an upright position. The actual projectile piece of the bullet was a bright, electric blue, and the case was colored dark violet.  
It sat stoic, the altered moon's light glinting off of its almost polished looking projectile end.

This bullet was different. This bullet was waiting to be found. To be used. To fulfill it's purpose it was created to fulfill. To bring about a trial of harvesting to its user, who if it could be used, was worthy. Of what? To be a hero.

But it's sender had made a mistake.

It had been given botched coordinates...not only was this the wrong planet, but it would send those deemed worthy to an entirely wrong planet as well.

But how was it to know? It is after all, just metals and propellents, combined together...or is it?

ZzZ

...*BEEEEE-Click*  
With a tired yawn, Jason withdrew his hand from his alarm, and opened his lightly sanded eyes, squinting at the machine's display, which read 2:34.  
He then proceeded to swing his legs off his bed, wiping the sleep out of his bleary eyes whilst doing so, and stretch his legs off the edge of the bed, then finally he stood up and retrieved his duster off of the wall hook, slid on his shoes, and got his gas mask and M44 from his locker, placing the mask on his face and slinging the rifle on his back.

He then made his way to the elevator, eyes still half closed and bloodshot.  
The ride up wasn't anything spectacular, as his thoughts were still muddled by sleep. As the doors opened, he shielded his eyes from the stars and moonlight, and walked across the platform, looking for Jonas, when his foot caught on something on the floor. The offending object in question was indeed his cousin, asleep and snoring.

"Unbelievable..." He muttered. He crouched down and slowly extracted Jonas' rifle out from under his head, allowing his skull to THUMP against the metal platform, jarring him awake.

"OW, you ASSHOLE!" Jonas yelled, curling up in a defensive position and grasping his head.

"How come you always fall asleep on your last watch? You KNOW this is when the Trogs start coming out to hunt! Now get down into your room and get ready for the trip into the city!" Jason yelled, now standing up tall over his prone cousin. This wouldn't last long however, his cousin being six foot four, and himself only being six foot two.

Jonas managed to roll onto his back and try to rub his face, only to have his gas mask impede the action and suffer a large number of hand and finger prints on it's glass face mask. He groaned and got to his feet, and yanked his rifle from Jason's grasp, then began walking to the elevator only to stop suddenly, turn, and face his cousin.

"Oh, last night there was some weird flashy shit going on over there...tried to watch it but it stopped when I looked at it. Just thought I'd let ya know..." He said, waving his arm in the general direction the flashes came from, then finally left the platform in the elevator, leaving Jason all on his own.

Jason unslung his rifle, went stomach prone, and scoped the area Jonas pointed out, noticing something glinting bright blue against the lightening world.

'That's either trash or something metal...' He thought. He stood back up, and went to the elevator, and pressed the call button.

BbB

Jason exited The Tooth, the sun now coming up. He had waited until it became light out to better his combat chances if he was assaulted.  
He had also equipped the rest of his gear. His backpack, red lensed and black framed Oakley half jacket sport sunglasses, his black SnapBack curve billed MMA elite cross style hat, as well as his XD-45 pistol and Katana, both of which also were his Dad's six years ago, were all now added to his person.  
Jason's head was now almost fully covered by his head apparel, making him appear emotionless as he scanned the landscape outside the base's entry hatch, M44 at the ready.

Then again, he never really wore his emotions on his sleeve like Jonas anyways. His face tended to like more like stone, unless he was laughing or angry. The latter being the one he tended to encounter more of nowadays...

He set out to the location of the blue object which was only about a hundred or so yards away. His black and red running shoes crunched on the desert ground beneath him, the wind billowed against his duster.

'Climate's acting up again... A lot of cloud cover, windy as hell...pretty grey out...might have to add a trip to the weather station after the astronomical observatory...'

As he finally came up on the blue object, he crouched down on one knee to get a good look at it.

It appeared to be an oddly colored bullet of sorts. He picked the round up, and inspected the bottom of the case, which read "5.56x45 TIGA SIDSR".

'TIGA SIDSR? 5.56 I understand, but those two acronyms are unfamiliar...' He thought, as he stood back up, inspecting the round some more. He noticed that even though it was sitting in the dusty desert winds, it had neither blown over from it's upright position or had been covered in dirt, appearing pristine and polished. He pocketed the ammo and was about to walk back to The Tooth, when a noise caught his attention.

It sounded like something was running up on him.  
He spun around, to see a lone Trog wearing little but a shredded pair of grey shorts and red war paint of sorts running at him with some type of bladed staff type weapon in one hand. And this guy could run, he was going to be right on top of Jason in seconds.

But that wouldn't happen. Jason quickly slung his rifle back on his right shoulder, and unsheathed his Katana from its sheath on the left side of his belt, it's black Damascus steel blade glinting in the sunlight like a dark beacon of death.

Jason waited for the Trog to to get about ten feet away, when the Trog tried something he had never seen one try.

A jump attack.

The man flung himself a good five feet up and tried to swing the spear downward at Jason, who sidestepped the attack and began to slowly circle the Trog, with his sword held in both hands, the Trog circling as well, snarling like a rabid animal.

Jason then lunged forward and smashed the Trog right in the nose with the pommel of the Katana, staggering the caveman backwards and into a pile of rocks, tripping him. He fell backwards with a displeased grunt, and his spear fell from his grasp.

Jason took advantage of this. He rushed to the downed foe, and plunged the Katana into his throat, slicing through vital arteries and his windpipe. The downed Trog began to writhe and gurgle, blood loss becoming critical, then fatal in seconds, causing him to finally cease his wriggling around, dead.

Jason then wiped the bloodied Katana on the man's shorts, unamused by the foolish lone wolf's failure of an attack, when yelling sounded from where the Trog had come from.

"They always travel in packs..." Jason Muttered aloud, shaking his head. In a single rolling motion, he sheathed the Katana, and unslung the M44, and aimed it in the direction of the yelling. Eventually six Trogs, all of which in torn up clothing and wielding club weaponry, rushed from behind a hill towards Jason. Jason steadied himself and pulled the Bolt action's trigger, sending a single 7.62 projectile at the left most Trog, seeing a spray of red fly from behind the man, indicating he had just taken the round center mass. The other five seemed to be unfazed by the death of their comrade, still charging.

Jason cycled the rifle and then released another round into the middle Trog's skull, the man's head then essentially ceased to exist, now a pile of bone and brain matter painting the desert floor. This finally seemed to get the other four to stop and try to retreat, but Jason wasn't going to allow that.  
He unfolded the M44's combat knife bayonet and rushed the group of retreating men not making a warcry or yell at all, stabbing one of the four right in the spine, and firing the rifle while it was attached to the man, eliciting his belly to be blown out by a massive exit wound. He then wrenched his weapon from the man and took aim and fired at the third man's leg, taking out is kneecap and sending him to the ground.  
The last two stopped running, and turned back around, martyrdom on their minds instead of retreat.

'I love it when they fight back...' Jason thought sadistically. If they were going to challenge him... So be it.

He stood and waited for them. The first Trog to make it to him got a mouthful of plastic rifle stock, knocking him and his teeth out, sending him to the dust like his other four teammates.

The last Trog was laughable. He looked young and scrawny, a piece of PVC as his weapon. He was stopped, grunting and moaning, looking over his shoulder. He didn't seem very keen on ending up as coyote food as his friends did.

"Too bad for you, I have seven bullets left. Goodnight, Knuckledragger." Jason growled out menacingly.

The Trog didn't get a chance to run, a 7.62 bullet was lodged into his right eye before he could even turn, blowing a clean hole through his head unlike one of his other friends.

'Speaking of his friends...'

He noticed the one with the blown out kneecap trying to crawl away. He got a 7.62 to the back for his effort.

He also noticed the KO'd Trog still out cold. He walked to the downed man, put the rifle barrel in his mouth, and fired.

XxX

Jonas sat bored on his bed, playing with the hood drawstrings on his hoodie, his backpack sitting to his right, with his weapons and ammo next to it.

Suddenly, his elevator door opened, startling him. His cousin walked through the doors and stood before him.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked simply.

Jonas relaxed when he saw it was his be-dustered relative. "Ya for like an hour...what took you so damn long?"

"Went to figure out what the flashy thing you saw was, and ended up fighting a small pack of Trogs. Get a load of this." Jason extracted The Bullet from his jeans pocket, and passed it to Jonas, who caught it one handed.

"This is one fruity ass looking bullet..." He said, turning the round over in his hand. "Why the fuck is this thing purple and blue? What would the point of that be?"

"I don't know. It's a 5.56, but it doesn't seem standard NATO. Ever hear of TIGA or SIDSR?"

Jonas passed the bullet back to his cousin, giving him a "WTF did you just ask" look while doing so. "You know I don't know anything about acro-whatevers. Why don't you just take it apart or something?"

"Or I could shoot a Trog with it...then again I would need an actual 5.56 chambered weapon to do so..." Jason suggested.

"You like shooting shit too much Jay, you fuckin' psycho..."

Jason held up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, there's three Trogs who can attest to that, and four rather mixed opinions, two of which got a taste of both worlds of pain, the second world being either being beaten down or sliced up."

"Hey Jay what's your Trog kill count now?"

"One Hundred and Sixteen with the addition of the seven who are most likely coyote lunch right about now. What's yours?"

Jonas' face scrunched up in concentration, and he put his palm to his head going "Uum" occasionally. Suddenly he had a realization. "OH ya...like forty-seven. Your just winning 'cuz you have that crazy ass rifle..."

"No, I'm winning because I'm the better survivor, AND killer. It just takes temperament and room for skills to build upon. You're also too scared to use any guns with high kick, And your squeamish when it comes to up close and personal style combat. Hell, I could list plenty of issues with your fighting style. Want some?"

"Ya... No. You know I get bored when you talk..."

"Have it your way. Get your stuff and let's go."  
Wordlessly, Jonas stood up off his bed, picked up his 91/30, Ruger MK2, and his plastic baggy of ammo, setting it into his hoodie's front pouch, then throwing on his backpack, then finally going to the elevator with his cousin, ready for the trip into the city.

TtT

Jason slammed the Base's hatch shut, the air scrubber pressurization inside eliciting a light squealing momentarily, then turned back around to his cousin, who was waiting, a bored look glazed over him.

"I'm taking the Rumbler, you take the quad." Jason stated, Jonas nodding in response.

The Rumbler, as Jason called it, is his custom off road one seat mini buggy he designed before the 2013 incident. One day, he had been inspired to build something for off road travel, and he came up with a light weight, four wheel drive, tough as nails vehicle. It is just a little bit larger than the quad bike that Jonas uses, but is much more versatile. He had incorporated custom alternators into almost all moving parts, and even designed mini aero turbine generators that took the passing aero dynamic force wind, and converted it to usable electricity. All of this combined together with an end result of a higher energy creation rate than usage rate, allowing him to essentially drive the vehicle forever, so long as no parts break.

He and Jonas walked to the right of the Base's hatch, to a small sheet metal shack of sorts with an open front area. Inside the shack was Jonas' quad and The Rumbler. Jonas mounted his blue four wheeler, inserted the key, and started the bike, lurching the vehicle from the shack and into the desert.  
Jason stepped into the roll cage equipped black painted buggy and strapped himself into the five point harness seat, set his M44 to his right and sheathed Katana on his left, and his pack attached to the back of the seat. He flipped a red switch on the steering wheel labeled "Power", starting the electric vehicle. He pushed a lever next to the steering wheel forward, setting the motor from Neutral to Drive, then opened up the throttle, the high powered electric motor growling in response, sending the buggy forward and next to Jonas on his quad.

"Hey Jay, wanna race?" Jonas asked, his voice barely audible through his mask and over his bike's revving engine.

Jason smirked, although it wasn't visible, as ever.

"Always ready to race..."

RrR

The sound of tires sliding across dirt and rock sounded out across the previously soundless air as Jason power slid the Rumbler to the left, waiting for his cousin to catch up on his comparatively slow ATV, eventually Jonas came to a stop just in front of Jason and killed his bike's engine.  
The two were now at the edge of Ridgecrest proper, on a dirt backroad in a neighborhood area. Jason killed his engine as well and got out of the buggy, replacing his weapons and pack on his person afterwords.

"Alright Jonas, here's the plan. I want you to go out and find some type of hauling device I can hook up to the Rumbler, a small trailer, a crate with wheels on it, anything we can use to tote supplies back to base with, got it?" Jason said, Jonas mutely nodding in response. "I'm going to go scout out the gun shop in town, now normally we wouldn't be doing this, but the Trogs are acting up and moving from their regular territory and exploring and wandering around the city, so we won't be encountering large packs. Go on foot, stay low profile, avoid walking in plain site if possible...you know the drill. Get going...and wait for me back here if you find something we can use." Jonas nodded again, and went off down a nearby northbound alley, and Jason crossed a small field of dirt to his east leading to the gun shop's neighborhood, M44 at the ready.

As he made his way across the field, he spied some smoke rising above the neighborhood he was headed to, and he knew what these fires meant. These were Trog 'Cave' bonfires, set by the cavemen to mark their main territories from other groups. There were about five columns of smoke total, all rising into the sky with the wind. He stopped and took a knee to scope the area out. Panning his view across the wood fences and street entries of the housing area ahead of him, he could see a small group of five Trogs breaking down a wooden fence leading to a house's backyard. On their own, those five wouldn't stand a chance against Jason... And they were in his way. Slowly, he steadied his aim over the Trog not in the backyard, exhaled, and fired.

SsS

Jonas walked onto Ridgecrest Boulevard, whistling a nondescript tune all the while, his destination being the "Ghetto" side of town, The La Mirage housing area, which was near the High School. He looked around, nonchalant and unconcerned, taking in the sights of the once bustling desert city, turned into a near ghost town.

Although, the inhabitants didn't leave.

They just hid. Most Trogs took up residence in the shopping centers and larger stores, favoring their open expanses for territory.

'Good thing the Wal-mart and K-mart are on the other sides of the town...' he thought, as he ran across a drain canal just across from La Mirage, ending up on the street on the other side.

'Where are all the Trogs at anyways?' almost as soon as he thought this, he spied a couple of the aforementioned cave people in a house's driveway, not far from him. Standing near what appeared to be...

'HAH! A trailer! I find all the good shit!' Jonas thought, ecstatic at his find. 'Now I just need to deal with the Trogs...'

Looking around his feet, he saw a hunk of shattered sidewalk concrete in a bush. He picked up the stone, and hurled it towards the Trogs, getting their attention. They began whooping and hollering in anger and charged, planks of 2x4 raised to attack.

"Come get some, bitches!" Jonas yelled, and then began firing his 91/30 at the men, only two of his five shots hit the group, downing two of the cavemen. Jonas cursed, then dropped his rifle and took his Ruger MK2, then one handed the pistol in his right, yelling and shooting at the men with his eyes closed until the 22. pistol went "Click".Slowly he cracked open his left eye, to see the Trogs on the ground and bleeding, two still alive, but in a lot of pain.

"HA! Suck mah dick bitches! And Jay says I ain't no gangster!"  
He reloaded the 22. , leaned over one of the groaning Troglodytes, held his pistol sideways, yelled "Beeeeeeyitch!" then shot the Trog in the eye, killing him.

Then he stood tall, arms held up in a victory pose.  
Suddenly something wood smashed over his right shoulder, eliciting a surprised yell of pain and the freeing of his pistol from his hand, letting it clatter to the tarmac. He stumbled forward over the Trog he executed, and tumbled onto the street. Dazed, he searched around for his attacker, and spotted a Trog woman, holding a broken piece of thick plywood where he was standing previously.

"Aw, why you gotta sneak up on me like that girl? Oh ya... CUZ YOU'ZA BITCH!"

Jonas stood back up and tackled the woman. the two ended up wrestling for control over the plywood. Jonas eventually wrenched it from her, then proceeded to smash her over the head with it until she was knocked out cold. Jonas stood up from her KO'd form, breathing heavily.

"Damn girl! Got some fight in ya!" He looked over to the other Trogs, noticing the last one had finally bled out. He stepped from the woman, picked up his pistol, stood over her, and aimed at her head. Thoughts raced through his mind... He hesitated.

'I'm sure she'll wake up and leave by the time me and Jay come back here... I wonder how Jay's doing anyways...'

TtT

With a grunt of exertion, Jason bayoneted the last Trog that was near the fence right under his breastplate and into his heart, killing him. He wrenched the bladed rifle from him and let him fall to the ground with a sickening dead thud.

He looked around at the now neutral battleground of a backyard, reloading his M44 while doing so. Blood was pooled near some dead Trogs sporting extra chest and head ventilation, and others beaten to death had contributed teeth as decoration for the yard. He wiped the combat knife bayonet on a nearby dead Trog's tattered clothes, then folded the knife back into its normal non use position. Stepping over various corpses, he got to the sliding glass door leading into the house. Good thing he knew what house this was exactly. It used to be owned by a local gun retailer, who ran his business in his home. The only reason why Jason and Jonas hadn't looted this place was the fact that it was deep in Trog territory...which now accounted for nothing since they were moving away from their usual lands.

Luck not being on his side as usual, Jason found that the door was locked from the inside. Too bad it was glass. He brought the butt of the gun right into the sliding door, causing it to shatter loudly and send shards this way and that. He then cleared away the remaining shards in the frame then walked in, wary of the large razor sharp glass on the tile floor of what appeared to be a kitchen. It was a rather common kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary. He continued on through the house, his rifle slung on his back, and his XD-45 at the ready. After going though a hallway, he found what seemed to be the actual store section of the home. The room was large, and had various mounted game animals on the wall, and safes that were once for sale. No arms or ammo were in this room, however, the next room appeared to be the actual storefront, and did indeed have weapons. Various assault shotguns, pump actions, lever actions, AR-15's, and other semi-autos were placed on racks around the room, and pistols and revolvers were set in a glass counter which doubled as the cash register counter. All of the mentioned weapons had price and info tags attached to them. A nearby wall also sported a large variety of ammo boxes as well.

Now this was Jason's version of being in a candy shop. In the post apocalypse and a load of free guns and ammo right in front of him.  
A rare smirk cracked across his face under his mask, denoting his hidden elation at his discovery.

'Wonder what else is in this house...' He spotted a doorless threshold, and entered it.

This room was much more...interesting.  
There, on the ground, was the previous store owner, dead. His body was totally skeleton, and his skull resembled a cracked egg shell, most likely from blunt weapon damage.

'Trogs must have got him when the virus hit us. Took a nasty club wound to the head...few men stand a chance against a full pack of club wielding cave men...not even this arms dealer...'

Other than the dead owner, the room had various gun smithing benches and tools...and a peculiar looking rifle, situated on a wood peg shaped like a magazine set into its lower receiver. Jason walked closer to the weapon, and turned on an overhead lamp.

The rifle looked like a mix of an M4, AR-15, and an M16, but the upper and lower receivers were elongated and sharply angular, the hand guard was about the length of a M16's hand guard, and the barrel looked to be around twenty-two inches long, with a suppressor attached to it. The hand guard had four tac-rails, the bottom one occupying a strange shotgun with a yellow glowing piece where the shells should be inserted and a vertical grip. The right had a laser, the left had a flashlight, and the top had a rail cover. The upper receiver also had a tac rail, with an ACOG sight attached. The entire rifle was a jet-black color that seemed to absolutely absorb all light and reflect none. A strangely shaped double drum magazine was also on the bench, the bottom appeared to have two more glowing pieces, which emitted a dark red glow.

Another thing occupied the bench as well, a small paper booklet, with a blank white front and back. Jason set his pistol back in its holster, picked up the book, opened to the first page.

"WARNING, if you are reading this material, or you are in possession of this booklet or the weapon system it describes without express consent from the current JC Corporation CEO, you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law for owning a piece of experimental weapons technology that may or may not be hyper destructive to yourself and all persons around you. You have been warned. If you do have express consent from the current JC Corporation CEO, then you are tasked with the experimenting of this weapon at testing facility: ZK, in area number five, and only in this designated area.

The weapon system you are to be testing is described in the next page.  
You are most likely now in possession of the experimental JC Corporation weapon, JC-ACRO6, with a number of standard attachments, as well as the experimental E-condenser Magazine, and a JC-JCS Shotgun, modified with an E-Condenser. If you are not, please contact the JC Corporation phone line, and inform the receptionist you have received information on an unreleased weapon system, and a reclamation team will be dispatched to your position ASAP. If you are indeed the designated weapons tester, you are to follow the weapons testing guidelines described on page ten of this booklet. This weapon system is designed to achieve the goal of two(2) rounds to being fired and sent down the barrel with a single trigger pull, or two(2) rounds on fully automatic/ three round burst modes every time it should fire one. The E-condenser magazine is also to be tested in conjunction with the JC-ACRO6 as well, to test its capability to condense/synthesize/create one standard 5.56x45 round that the aforementioned rifle is chambered to fire, every .5 seconds. This test is to be administered to the modified JC-JHS as well, with the exception of the JHS' E-condenser mag being required to condense/synthesize/create one 12 gauge birdshot style shell every second. If the full weapon system passes all tests, it is to be returned to the JC Corporation weapons R&D HQ facility for manufacture and sale to militaries that have a JC Corporation Arms/Armor supply contract."

Jason slowly closed the book slightly shocked, and put it back down on the bench. He picked up the what seemed to be the "E-condenser" magazine, and looked at the top. It was full of 5.56's. He took one out, causing the two glowing pieces to brighten in response, and the staggered stack of ammo moved up one. The round he held in his hand looked normal enough, just without any markings near the primer. He set the round and drum mag down, and carefully picked up the rifle. It felt above average weight for an AR-15, but had similar workings. A sharply pointed selective fire lever, with Safe, Single, Triple, and Full all etched and colored red. The handle was curvy, and felt very ergonomic. He pulled the charging handle back, and looked into the casing eject on the right side of the rifle, seeing it cleared. He then released the handle and got into his firing position, and pulled the trigger, getting a smooth action and a final, off sounding "Cri-Crack". With a quizzical look under his mask, he picked up the experimental drum mag and inserted it into the rifle, pulled the charging handle again, then put the safety back on. He set it back down on the table, and unattached his Mosin's sling, and put it on the sling hoops on the Acro, then slung the Acro over on his back, and left the Mosin on the table.  
'Now to go wait for Jonas...'

WwW

Jonas was stood leaning against a fence back at the housing where their vehicles were, nursing his now lightly sore shoulder, when he saw his cousin walk back across the field, looking none worse for wear... In fact...

"Jay, what the hell kinda gun is that?" Jonas questioned, seeing the unfamiliar weapon's barrels pointing up over his shoulder, attached by his Mosin's sling.

"It's called the "JC-ACRO6", or Acro for short. I found it over in the gun shop... Some kind of experimental weapon the store owner must have stole or something. Have you found a trailer?"

"Ya, over in La Mirage. Ready to go?" Jason nodded in response, and the two mounted their vehicles, headed for the Ghetto. When they made it to the street leading into the housing area, they heard something peculiar. It sounded like a crowd of roaring people.

"Jonas... Get off your bike and kill the engine!" Jason yelled in warning, he himself turning off and exiting the Rumbler.

"The fuck is going on?" Jonas asked, getting his 91/30 off of his quad, while looking around frantically.

"A full pack of Trogs must be coming through...wait..." Jason looked down the street he and Jonas had just come through, and noticed a a startling number of Trogs coming out from hiding places, some behind houses, others from nearby field bushes. He looked ahead again, and saw the other end of the street had also just been blocked by Cavemen. And both groups were looking rather angry at the two cousins, silently brandishing clubs and spears at the duo. Suddenly, a loud yell broke the silence. A Trog woman walked out of the front facing pack, and pointed at Jonas, grunting while doing so, then gestured to Jason, who had by then readied the Acro for combat, full auto selected, locked and loaded. The surrounding Trogs suddenly held up their weapons, yelling and howling all the while. One passed a spear made from a broken rake with a sharp PVC shard tied to the end to the Trog woman, and she raised her weapon and cried out as well. She made her way back through the crowd, and the surrounding Trogs began advancing on the duo, growling all the while.

"She a friend of yours, Jonas...?" Jason asked, sparing sideways a glance from the cavemen to his cousin, to whom he was standing back to back with.

"Uuuh... I mighta knocked her out and...not...killed her..." Jonas mumbled out.

"Hesitation kills, Jonas..." Jason murmured out. "Here they come. Get ready! FIRE!" Jason yelled, and began spraying full auto death at the group of Trogs, and Jonas shot his whole five round Mosin magazine at group he was facing, eventually pulling out his Ruger MK2 very early in the fight. Reloading the old bolt action would have been too slow in this kind of battle. Jason on the other hand, was unleashing an ungodly amount of ammo at the foes, the experimental drum mag glowing bright red, the suppressor downplaying the deadliness off the weapon with unfitting sound. He then started using the shotgun attached to the weapon at the same time, its own glowing piece emitting yellow light, and firing off shells in a semi auto fashion. Trogs were falling left and right, littered with pellets and bullets and all bleeding heavily.

Jonas then started yelling off his usual cocky trash talk amidst the sounds of yelling and small arms fire.

"Beeyitch! Y'all don't know whatchu started! Now we gonna have to whoop some ASS!" He yelled, firing 22. Lr rounds at any Trog who came near, occasionally replacing the magazine. The numbers of Trogs eventually started thinning, opting Jason to switch the Acro to three round burst mode. The experimental weapon was performing swimmingly, and hadn't even misfired, or showed signs of overheating, and Jason must have put almost six hundred rounds through it through the fight, almost nonstop shooting.  
The Trogs suddenly backed off, most bleeding from bullet wounds, and others bloodied from their own allies trampling them if they fell, yet lived. The group then parted, and the Trog woman walked through, wearing a furious scowl. She pointed the spear at Jason in anger, and grunted out something. The surrounding Trogs started whining and whimpering to each other, as if they were spreading what the woman had just "said" throughout the group. Suddenly Jason understood what she wanted. From observations, he knew that sometimes rivaling families of Trogs would challenge the other family's leader in a one on one fight to the death over who would get prime lead over both sides. Jason was sure they would most likely just kill Jonas, if they somehow won.

But Jason wouldn't let that happen. And he sure as hell wasn't about to abide by caveman rules.

"Fuck you, and your challenge. Finally found a target to test that Bullet on..." he said, then took the Bullet from his back pocket and put it in the Acro, the woman seemed to know he had declined and began charging him, spear aimed for his chest, screaming her head off the whole way. Jason took aim at her, and fired.

The muzzle flash of the gun was far beyond normal, especially with a suppressor. The flash came out massive, and was all colors of the rainbow. The normal round hit her first, and she didn't seem to notice it much...until the strange Bullet hit her center mass, causing her to explode backwards in a massive amount of gore and bloody gibs. For a second, Jason was stock still with shock, until something even stranger happened. Where the woman used to be, only about ten feet away from Jason, a multicolored portal opened up. The surrounding Trogs, who were also rather shocked, then ran from the vicinity, leaving there dying brethren to the crazy light show. Jason could feel something akin to gravity attracting him to the portal, and he was suddenly pulled from his feet and flew into it head first. As soon as it swallowed him it closed, and a dead silence rung throughout the area of La Mirage.

And Jonas stood confused, beleaguered, and completely alone. Eventually, he shakily retrieved his rifle, slid his pistol back into the front of his pants, and made his way to the Rumbler, all the while on legs feeling like jello.  
The drive back to The Tooth was very strange. For once in the six years of the apocalypse, he felt lost.  
Jason was gone, and he did not know what to do next.  
EeE  
A/N: Hello, once again. I was at Nevada on vacation, so this couldn't get updated. Expect large 5,000-6,000 word chapters from here on out. Please leave a review, and do continue reading when Chapter 3 is out.  
Jre911~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Trial, The Forest, The Slender

WwW

'Everything feels...numb... Am I dead? What happened? Did that portal thing kill me? How am I still thinking...?'

-Kid needs to get up. He's got a test. Too bad he didn't have time to study...-

'What? Was that a voice? And what test?'

-C'mon, kid this isn't funny, get up.-

'Might as well try to move... My legs are aching...'

-Kid's back on his feet. But what's he standing on?-  
Jason, intrigued with this statement, looked down and saw he was standing on what appeared to be black metal plates, with some spots uncovered, revealing an unending void beneath. He was standing on a big platform of sorts.

"Where is this? And what test were you talking about? Matter of fact... Who are you?" Jason asked, looking around the void for the speaker.

-Who I am isn't important, the test is...as for where you are... Who Knows Where?-

"Well that's vague... Fine. So what test?"

-You had a weapon to fire the signal round... You are capable of helping us. And before you ask..."Us?" that's also unimportant for the time being. Passing the test is... I'm gonna have to view your past to make sure you're hero material...and test your combat prowess, to save some time...-

The combat prowess bit alerted Jason, and he reached to his back for the Acro, but was surprised to find nothing.

"Where's my Acro at? And why should I help you?"

-Because we're in dire need of a savior. And that thing hardly takes combat prowess to use... How 'bout your pistol and sword, why not use those?-  
Right after the voice said this, Jason's XD appeared in his left hand, and his Katana in his right. -Better get ready, and try to impress will you?-

From somewhere out of the darkness, a sound resembling a bell issued out, and the void world lit up. Things resembling crates began falling from the sky, breaking on impact with the platform. When they broke, a number of coyote like creatures with black shadowy fur and red eyes were the first to emerge from the rubble and dust. They then began advancing, their red eyes glowing in malice. Jason brought up his pistol, and he started firing on the group of creatures. Somehow, music sounding similar to a metal song began playing. It was like it was just a natural sound in the place, not like from a speaker.

The voice began talking while he was fighting the rather weak coyote shadows.

-When the kid was young, he grew up an only child in with his mom and dad, like any kid could. And he also wanted to make his parents proud, like any kid should. But growing up in a family where your father is in the military can get difficult...-

Jason had killed all the coyotes with no injuries, but more crates fell, this time releasing tigers that were also shadow furred, with eyes similar to the coyotes. And they were much faster and harder to kill. Jason only took one down with his pistol, but ended up having to keep them at bay with the katana, killing two with swipes to their chests and heads. One tackled him, and bit into his right sword arm, prompting him to bring up his pistol and blow the cat's skull apart, it's red eyes going black and it's body dissipating in a shadowy haze. He got back on his feet, and re engaged the remaining big cats.

-As the kid got older, his dad's health began to deteriorate from military work, requiring constant surgeries and pain medication, which made him quick to anger, with a fuse the length a hair is wide. Eventually the kid and his father became distant and angry at each other. Then along came his little sister...-

Jason had just shot a roaring tiger in the mouth, killing it. One massive crate fell, this time letting out something more unusual. A huge black bipedal reptilian creature with blades all over it. It had to be almost eight feet tall. The monster let out a screech, and charged Jason. He rolled to the right out of the charging lizard's way, and began firing at its head on one knee. Most of the bullets were deflected by what seemed to be thick scaly plating, but a few scored it's shadowy flesh, enraging the beast.

-When his little sis was born, they were a whole thirteen years apart. And boy was he happy to be a big brother. But his happiness never lasts with his father around. One day Jason had accidentally made his sister cry, and his father was enraged, and kicked him out of the house for a whole day, not allowing him to come home, not even in the freezing dead of night. This was when the kid truly became different...-

Jason leapt up, and grabbed onto the horns just above the creature's eyes, and stabbed his entire katana through its left eye, the blade even came out the other side. The monster fell limp, and Jason wrenched his blade from the creature and allowed it to fall and dissipate. Another crate fell, and it contained what appeared to be a flaming canine of sorts. It howled, and started spitting streams of flame at Jason, who returned fire with his 45 pistol.

-Kid stopped smiling. Stopped showing emotion, started wearing black and red. His anger was at a boiling point. When he went to school, he had to restrain himself from fighting others out of sheer anger at the sight of them. Then he started training in mixed martial arts...-

Jason ran up to the canine, and brought his blade in a wide arc into its neck, dissipating it in black smoke.

The bell sounded again, and steps echoed from behind himself. When he looked, he saw himself, albeit shadowed as well. The copy wielded the same katana as he did.

-The kid became strong. He became skilled. He was known as the the best fighter in his class. The other students didn't even stack up to him when they went in practice matches. He had to fight the instructors, instead. When the dojo closed down, the kid had learned enough. So he turned his eye to engineering when he went to high school. But before this, his cousin had moved in with them from Colorado. And boy did he infuriate Jason sometimes. But he couldn't stay mad at him. He couldn't...not with the year of 2013 being the end of almost all humanity, and his cousin being his only ally.-

Jason stared at the copy, and it did so as well, its mask, hat, and sunglasses being the same as his, only fully black with no red. Its skin was pale as snow, and was now pointing its own blade at Jason. Jason holstered his pistol, and began circling the copy, blade pointed at it as well. Both lunged forward at the same time, ending up in a blade lock. Jason grunted in anger, and swept the copy's legs out from under it with a front leg kick. The copy rolled backwards, and it's blade and Jason's dissipated. It got down into a stance Jason knew rather well. His own grappling stance. Low, poised to attack. Jason copied. The two charged and began fighting for dominance of the shoulder hold. Jason slid his arms up under the copy's, and took its legs out while it was staggered. The copy ended up on its back, with Jason on top of it, in no-guard position. Jason began elbowing the copy's head, smashing its glasses' lenses, revealing glaring red eyes. Jason kept hitting, then added knee strikes to its chest. The copy then tried to slip out, but ended up having Jason held onto its back, with his arms positioned in something resembling a headlock. But Jason didn't use a submission, he went for the kill and yanked its head to the right, breaking its neck.

He rolled backwards onto his feet when the fake dissipated, and noticed no crates falling, and no music.

-And so the kid and his cousin have been surviving for six years...struggling against a hostile world and fighting the stacked odds...until now.-

Jason's eyebrow raised, and he was about to question, when the void world became all white and a deafening noise entered his ears. Eventually it all slipped away.

FfF

Jason felt strangely cold for some reason. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with an image of a sky of gray clouds letting down snow, bordered by tall snowy trees. He lifted his head up a bit, and saw he was lying back down in a big blanket of snow beneath him. He sat up and looked around himself some more, seeing he was in what seemed to be a forest of evergreen trees, during winter. The trees part confused him.

'I don't think I'm in Ridgecrest anymore...' He spotted a depression in the deep snow not far from where he was. Getting up, he noticed he was missing his backpack and weapons. He began shivering from the cold, and started stumbling over to the depression. Looking down into it revealed it was his missing gear. He hoisted the items from the snow, and put his pack and weapons back on, still looking around and shivering the whole time.

'Need to find shelter or make a fire...won't last long in this snow...' He looked up, and saw that the sun was covered by clouds. Seeing no danger from snow blindness, he took his sunglasses off and set them on the bill of his hat then started in a random direction into the forest, having no way of telling West from East. Something felt off though. Like he was being watched in the almost dead silent forest. He unslung the Acro and checked over his shoulder as he walked just in case. The only things he saw were trees, snow, and his own footprints. He stopped momentarily and attempted to see if he could hear anything. Sounds of distant birds chirping and the wind rushing through the trees were all he could hear. He tried smelling, for he had trained his sense of smell to acute levels earlier in his survival career. He smelled damp wood, typical furry forest dwelling creatures, but oddly enough, something was missing. Something he grew accustomed to for over six years of smelling. FBG. He couldn't smell it. It had a distinct scent, just a little like altered oxygen. But this air was clean. He could tell. Slowly, almost in disbelief, he reached up and removed his respirator mask. He took a deep, six years over due breath of fresh, non infected outside air. And he cherished every single unaltered oxygen molecule that he took in. It smelled so familiar, so much like home, reminded him of less stressful times. Of his semi-innocent childhood. A rare, genuine smile played on his lips. He opened up his pack and stowed away the mask. For once in six years, the outside world didn't seem so horrifying. He started walking again. This time thinking as he trudged through the snow.

'There's no way I can be in Ridgecrest, maybe I'm not even in California anymore... Hmm... Ridgecrest... Jonas is still there... I hope the Trogs didn't get him after I got taken... Maybe he'll realize how much he relies on me now that I'm gone. He never recognized me for who I always was to him. Always gave him the benefit of the doubt, then he'd just throw it right back in my face after telling me"Shut the fuck up, your boring when you talk, nerd." Now he will see what life without me is like. I hope that when... IF I see him again, he'll give me more respect...'

He was still looking around, Acro ready for combat. He was also still shivering as well. A sleeveless duster and a t-shirt aren't exactly warm. But he'd have to tough it out until he found shelter. Or until he froze to death when night falls. The snow fall was bad enough...

After he parted some snowy bushes, He found himself at the edge what appeared to be an area that had such thick canopy overhead, that minimal sunlight and snow invaded through to the forest floor.

'As good a place any other to build a fire... Need fire wood... If only I had my hatchet... Oh, right, unlimited bullets rifle and a lot of trees... Actually always wanted to try this...'

Jason stood a few yards away from a nearby dry young tree, aimed for the base of the trunk, And opened fire in hopes of sawing it in half with lead. The heat from the rifle was helping his hands warm and de-numb a bit, but not by much. The tree was soon felled, and he then shot it more, reducing it to chips, sticks, branches and leaves. He walked up to the tree, slinging his rifle back while doing so, and picked up the largest pieces of timber, and a few fiberous chips for kindling, his numb arms barely feeling the wood scratching his skin. He set the lumber under a shaded area and started gathering rocks for a fire pit. Soon after, he made a bow to start the fire by tying together leaf stems and a branch. He then set a flat piece of wood into the fire pit, and started twisting the bow on it, driven by his need for warmth. Soon it smoked, prompting him to set the fiber chips on, and the stringy wood caught aflame, smoking in the grasp of hot orange fingers. He then set more sticks on it to give it true size, and the sticks caught well. After letting it grow, he took off his pack and set it down on the grass, and started warming himself by the fire.

"And Jonas said that barefoot guy from Double-Survival was stupid..." He said aloud, smirking openly. Then he sat down, and laid his back against his pack, Acro sideways across his chest, glowing as ever.

"Whatever higher powers that be, if you sent me this gun, thank you a thousand times over." He said to no one in particular, basking in the flame's warmth, and the feel of metal on his arms. He was soon about to nod off, but a noise from far off stopped his eyelids halfway. It sounded like a lion or a big cat roaring... And a chicken squawking angrily. Eventually a quick catlike yelp resounded through the woods.

Jason slowly sat upright, and pointed the Acro in the direction of the sounds, eyebrow raised. Suddenly, out of some bushes, a chicken head popped out and clucked. Jason's eyes narrowed.

'Yeaaah... Not gonna happen...' He scoped the foul's head and pulled the trigger once, sending two 5.56 projectiles to tear its small head from the bush, and letting an unseen body slump in the foliage.  
'...Just found dinner...' He got up and walked to the dead avian's location, and parted the bush. He didn't see a dead chicken.

"Did I just kill a winged snake... That had a chicken head?"  
He bent over and picked up the limp body in his left hand and inspected it. The bullets had separated the head cleanly, and killed whatever it was instantly.

"Meat's still meat, I suppose..."  
He set up sticks for a rotisserie above the fire, and retrieved his hunting knife from his pack, then set to skinning and gutting the strange animal. It didn't smell too pleasant, but there was plenty of meat for vital calories he'd need in the cold. He stuck the meat on the rotisserie and started cooking. A smell of greasy meat wafted through the air... And he began getting that creepy feeling again. His eyes narrowed as he heard what sounded like steps in the snow behind him, near the bush he killed the dead creature. He turned his head from the cooking to the offending sound, and saw yet another oddity. Wolves, seemingly made of wood with glowing eyes were creeping from the bushes. One stopped to look at the severed chicken-thing's head, and began turning to stone, then fell over, statuefied.

'Okay... I don't think I'm on Earth anymore...'  
He turned, unslung the Acro, and began firing the rifle and shotgun in unison, reducing most of the nearby wood-wolves to splinters and chips. Startlingly enough, they just kept racing from the foliage into his firing line, most being cut down quickly by pellets and lead. Soon they stopped coming, and one remained. It was missing its jaw and right foreleg, surrounded by something resembling the beginnings of a kindergarten playground filled with wood chips. It was making a sad excuse of a whimpering sound, and was trying to crawl away, tail between its legs. Jason stepped on its left rear leg, and put his weight on it, snapping it. The wolf howled in pain, and fell on its side, seemingly giving up. Jason held up the Acro to its face, and fired. The bullets shredded its face to splinters, and it's glowing eyes died out. He kicked the dead Arbor-Canine's body, ensuring it was dead. He then smelled burning meat.

'Oh yeah... Dinner...'  
After leaving the scene of wooden massacre with some extra timber in hand, he mulled over his now thoroughly burned pieces of snake-dragon-chicken thing, then stuffed the wood into his pack.

"Welp. No dinner and it's getting dark. I hope I don't end up being surprised by any other mutant forest things... Next up is seeing whatever the high hell that cat thing was my "dinner" killed..." He then sat back down on his pack next to the fire, the flames themselves becoming his only source of light rather quickly, orange light playing across his face's features. His sharpened perception was now in overdrive, straining to deem every noise, sight, smell, or feeling as hostile or not. He sat awake and wary as the dark, snowy night surrounded him.

As he sat, he couldn't help but get a small sinking sensation in his gut. He knew what that meant.

In a way, Jason almost seemed to have a sixth sense for dangers, or things sneaking up on him. Before the 2013 incident, this showed the most when he played any competitive multiplayer game. He could know there was a player following him. He'd call it out ten seconds before it happens, spin and shoot the player then continue on his merry way.

He just called it a "Heightened Situational Awareness".

And it was telling him to get out of there, and quick. And he knew to trust this sense, it hadn't been wrong before. He stood up and put his gear back on, wary of the dark woods around him, then killed out the fire, allowing the shadows to eat up everything. The clouds overhead had the moon concealed by their vaporous curtain, choking any light his eyes could scrounge naturally. Good thing the Acro had the flashlight and lasers attached.  
He turned on the flashlight, then the red and green lasers. A cone of light brightened where he aimed his weapon. He made his way into what seemed to be a deeper part of the forest, his gut almost yelling at him the entire time. He was having even more trouble with the snow now that he couldn't see his feet, now much slowed. He could feel the nerves in his spine going haywire in urgency of what could have been behind him, forcing him to try to move forward faster while ensuring no mutant forest animals were ahead of him.

Soon the terrain began changing. The snow was replaced by moist swampy floor, and the tall trees had become dead looking, low hung mossy ones. His senses were all on overload, the dark around him flooding into his mind and trying to consume the light ahead of him. Then a massive swamp water expanse opened before him. Dark, muddy water was in front of him, and whatever had forced him to move was behind him. Dreading what was behind him, he turned, rifle shouldered, to see nothing.

"What kind of fresh hell..." A sound of water being displaced behind him made him freeze mid sentence, turn back around, and point his torch at the sound. The things arising from the water made him blanch. There were four of them, tall necks topped by vicious looking reptilian heads, glaring down at him.

He stared up at the lit up heads, and they returned the gesture. Then they roared in unison, and began rising more out of the water. A massive body followed, being the trunk which the heads were sprouting from.

"Fantastic." Jason growled out, not liking his unlucky turn of events. He opened fire on the body of the creature for a few seconds, then bolted in a random direction. Any place could be better than a swamp in the dead of night with a giant four headed reptile chasing him.

He could hear the roars and massive strides the creature was letting loose behind himself, and they only fueled him forward. He made sure to light up the way ahead of himself while running. Soon rocks and stone became prevalent over the swampy floor. Then open air. Jason slid to halt at what seemed to be a cliff edge. His eyes boggled at his extreme unluckiness, and the four headed thing was closing in. He whipped around just in time to see the monster break through the tree line and look around for him. When it spotted him, its heads growled, and it slowly advanced. As it neared, Jason could see his flashlight reflecting off of its bloodied chest scales, with rather prominent bullet wounds marring its body.  
And an almost villainous looking grin appeared on Jason's face at the sight of weakness.

"So you bleed, just as I do. If you can bleed... You can die..." The four headed beast almost seemed to understand him for a moment, then roared and charged. Jason leapt up and climbed into the middle of its four heads then pointed the Acro down and opened fire with the rifle and shotgun. The creature let out a piercing wail, and started trying to thrash around rather ineffectively. Soon Jason had bored a hole right through its spine, and into its body, but it had fallen limp long before that.

Once he was sure had unloaded enough ammo, he stepped off of his kill, and examined it from a distance. As he looked, he could have sworn memories from his childhood were attempting to burst into his foremost thoughts. Then they did.

"This thing is a Hydra! I remember seeing these in that one Hercules cartoon movie when I was five... That means the rest of these things could be mythical creatures as well..."

He swept the flashlight around, ensuring the screaming Hydra hadn't alerted any nearby forest denizens of the scuffle. After he was satisfied with his security sweep, he looked back down into the gorge he had nearly fallen into before. His flashlight didn't even have enough range to light up the bottom.  
"Good thing I stopped just before the edge..." He tore his gaze from the dark abyss below him and lit up the other side of the gorge, seeing a mountainous path of sorts with trees on the other side.

'Now that may lead somewhere. But with my luck, odds are I'll end up finding the gates to Hell, where Lucifer himself with bequeath unto me an all expense paid pass into the deepest circle of Hell... Or I could find some salvation from this cold... I'm also absolutely smothered in that Hydra's blood... Should wash this off soon...'

He lit up some more of his side of the chasm edge, and noticed a path leading down into the gorge. Making sure nothing else was around, he started down the path into the fissure. As he descended, he could hear water. That solved a few issues. He lit up the approximate area of the water, and was greeted with a river. A rather unfriendly one. There were rocks every here and there, and some sections of white water.

'I don't know how deep this is... Do I even want to? Do I even want any of this? And where the hell are the people I'm supposed to be helping? Really rolled out the red carpet for their savior...'

As he observed the water, he noticed a pattern in the rocks. They SEEMED flat and wide enough to step on... 'But there's the high probability they're caked in moss and slippery...things...' Slowly he stepped on the closest one, and lit up the next one he was closest to. 'Now all I need to do is hope and pray I don't end up trapped on a dead end spit of rocks and fall in the water...' He began leap frogging from one stone the the next, until he was just before the other bank. With one final leap, his feet were back on wet, sandy terra firma. He scanned up and down the dark beach, seeing a long stretch of sand following the contour of the river and gorge one direction, and then lit up up the near vertical rock face of the other side of e gorge, seeing some trees at the top.

'Rivers can lead to civilization, and I'm not a mountain climber... Easy choice.'  
He started down the beach path, his shoes sloshing and leaving imprints in the moist sand beneath as he went, still using the Acro's flashlight to light up as much around him as he could, and still taking in and analyzing as much perceptive information as he could at once. Soon the chasm started leveling out and the walls were decreasing in height to the point where he might be able to climb up. But another break of trees ahead of him seemed more eye catching to him. These ones, unlike the forest he started in, weren't covered in snow for some reason.

'In fact... Most of the stuff I just went through wasn't snowy... Strange.'  
He then cautiously entered the woods, and found a dirt path covered in twigs and dead leaves. He followed that, and saw something ahead. As he came up on it, it appeared to be some type of broken down horse drawn carriage, missing wheels and various boards where the passengers should sit. It looked undersized for a horse carriage, though. But another detail caught his attention, a white piece of paper sitting on the frontmost seat. He lit it up, and read it.

"TOO FAST, CAN'T GET AWAY... ALWAYS BEHIND YOU, NEVER IN FRONT... DON'T LOOK BACK!"

It was written as if it were scrawled with a coal chunk while the carriage was rolling on a bumpy road, and the last exclamation point's . was dragged down the paper diagonally, like a long black scar. He picked the paper up, and froze when a resounding drumming sound boomed throughout the forest, and continued to beat. His gut feeling was screaming again, and he followed it instantly and continued down the path, making sure to light up the dark trees framing the sides of the path as well as ahead. Then he checked behind himself.

Big mistake.

There was something resembling a tall, lanky, white furred equine on the path, with it's right broadside to him. It was clothed in a black suit. Slowly its pure white head turned to look at him.

And it had no eyes... No mouth... And no nostrils.

Static sounds began as it "stared", and Jason's body responded almost automatically by 180'ing and sprinting down the path. His near boundless stamina from running laps around The Tooth were beginning to pay off. Soon the static stopped, and he slowed. Something else was ahead.  
A pile of wood, what looked like to be the remains of a burned down shack. As he closed in on it, another paper caught his eye. He quickly read it.  
"OH SWEET CELESTIA HELP ME, IT TOOK MY LITTLE FILLY!"  
"Little... Filly?" He could hear the static snatched the paper up and continued running, more sounds began joining the beating drums. He swore he could hear whispering echoing through the forest. He spent a wary glance behind himself as he ran, and spotted "It" out of the corner of his eye, and stopped looking almost instantly. As he ran through the winding path, he could make out a number of wooden posts in a clearing of trees ahead. He made his way into it, and spotted another paper.  
"RUN, LEAVE, IT'S HERE! DON'T STAY, IT WILL TAKE YOU!"  
For once in years, Jason could admit he was feeling fear. He hadn't felt fear since he was a child. But whatever chasing him wasn't normal. Wherever he was wasn't home. He had nothing but his weapon of plastic and metal, his clothes, pack, these foreboding notes, and the ever loving cone of light ahead of him. He could feel his body almost acting on its own, every single cell jolting forward to make him move faster. His mind was racing. His heart was racing. And for once he felt emotion. He thought he had gotten rid of those though.  
But it was fear. Fear of that...Thing. Not joy. Not love. Not shared laughter with a friend. Fear, biting, gripping, primal and pure fear. This wasn't the fear that makes you hesitate.  
This is the fear of what's behind you.  
What he couldn't see.  
...What was right behind him.  
...What wanted his soul.  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness, as usual.  
~Jre911


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For the last to chapters, you may have noticed that towards the end, they tend to get smashed up to where there is no spacing where I need it to be, this is the product of using an iPad for writing, and copy-pasting. If someone could tell me how to fix it, it would greatly be appreciated, but until then, I'll stick with a word count that I can space.

NnN

Chapter four: The Escape, The Night, The Light

SsS

Jason slowly, as if on rusted joints, turned to face the thing he could sense right behind him, standing stock still when he came face-to-blank-face with it. He stared. It "Stared". Then in an instant, tentacles sprouted from its back and tore him from the forest floor and held him up high, constricting his arms and chest. It then ripped the Acro from his grasp and dropped it. The static was so loud, it sounded more like screaming. It was deafening. He couldn't think straight. It began constricting him more, and he closed his eyes in pain.

'So...this is how it ends. In a forest being killed by a freakish horse thing. Not exactly going out with a bang...'

Suddenly the static, the constricting, the drums, everything, just stopped. Jason fought through the pain gluing his eyes shut, and cracked his right one open a bit, seeing the faceless equine just staring up at him.  
Then it "spoke".

-No... You are one of them... I left there... Yet you follow... And you are a killer... Like me...-

Its head made no indication of speech, but Jason could hear it speaking in his head, still holding him up and staring. It dropped Jason to the forest floor on his back, and began backing away.

-I thought your species died off... Killed itself... There were no children... No food... Why do you persist... Why...?- It asked, its "voice" becoming shaky, almost disbelieving. Jason said nothing, and only looked at it through a half lidded eye.

-Leave this place... I may yet spare you... Drop those papers you found... And run.-

Jason complied. He got back to his feet and took the notes from his pocket, dropped them, retrieved the Acro, and then ran, not looking back the entire way. He ran and ran until his breathing began to turn ragged, which had to be a good four miles with his endurance. He skidded to a halt, and looked around him. He was back in a snowy forest again. He couldn't hear anything behind him, nor did it feel like he had nearly had the life squeezed out of him.

"Did... I just... survive... a Slender-thing encounter...? He said aloud, panting for breath, his exhaling coming out as visible mist. Then he noticed how light the world seemed. He looked up and saw something beautiful. A shining, gleaming, big full moon baring silvery light down on him. And it looked familiar.

'The same moon I saw in Ridgecrest... So confused... So tired... Need a fire and sleep...' he scanned around him. He saw trees. But these ones were different. They seemed a bit more gnarly and less uniformly straight than the evergreens he saw in the first forest. And they also seemed to glare almost sinister resemblances to faces. He checked the Acro for any structural damage, and was pleased to see being dropped didn't do much to it except add some leaves to various sharp points on the gun. He brushed them off and scanned into the dark with the flashlight, then began trying to go North-West, making sure he was going opposite to where the "Slenderhorse" was. He was really counting blessings lately.

'At least now I know that Slendy IS real... Still doesn't answer where I am... And that note... "It took my little filly"... Do the people here really care about horses that much? And I thought he was a SlenderMAN, not SlenderHORSE... But that was... Strange... I felt fear. I haven't felt fear since I was a child...' he continued walking until he started hearing something similar to bat squeaks. He readied the JCS shotgun just in case, and moved to the source of the sound. What he came upon seemed a bit like yet another blessing. A cave carved into a hill. He approached the mouth, and was greeted by a storm of wings and screeching blasting by his head. He ducked the swarm of bats and let them pass, then stood back up and lit the cave up with the flashlight. It seemed spacious enough to house him, and was clear of any animal markings nearby, be it on the exposed rock or trees. According to the moon's position, the cave mouth was facing East. These things pleased him. He entered the cave, set down his pack, and extracted his fire making supplies. He set down some of the chipped up wood-wolf bits and fiberous chips, then used the bow and wood to start it up. As the wolf bits burned, he could hear pained howls in the distance.  
"Interesting...?" He said, glancing out of the cave mouth into the lit up forest. 'Should make some kind of protection for the cave mouth... Maybe some tied wood punji fencing... But I'd need some string or fiber... Which I don't have... Guess I'll have to pray the fire keeps them out.'  
He lied down on his backpack up against the cave wall, using it as a cushion against the stone, and began getting lead eyed. Soon he had fallen asleep totally, Acro still in his hands, ready to kill at a moments notice.

MmM

Jonas was in flux. He couldn't sleep either... And The Bullet was back. The night after Jason left, it popped up on a desk in his room, sitting there.

Taunting Jonas.

Daring him to put it in a gun and fire.

And boy did he want to, and follow his cousin wherever the hell he went.

'Time for shit to get real.'

He went over to his locker and retrieved his guns and ammo, then made for the elevator, The Bullet in his back pocket. As he rode to the main floor, he slid on his breathing mask, checked his weapons, and adjusted his backpack. As soon as the doors slid open, he almost sprinted through them, and bolted right for the exit hatch. He rushed the steel port open and closed it behind himself, now bathed in the dark world and the shining moon above. He got into the Rumbler and started it up, the gun store Jay went to was his goal. He knew which gun store it was, him being the navigator of the duo in most situations. He tore through the open desert between The Tooth and Ridgecrest, running over sagebrushes without a single care, jumping over dirt gulleys and washouts like nothing, all at top speed. Soon he was on a dirt city backroad, and still speeding. He was power sliding the turns and flooring it on the straights, nimbly navigating through dark neighborhoods lit up by the Rumbler's headlights. He saw a few Trogs here and there running in fear, and made sure to road kill a few with the front brush guard on the buggy at top speed, the vehicle barely noticing the existence of the cavemen. Quickly he navigated to the gun store's street, and stopped in front of the house, aggressively applying the brake on the building's front lawn, leaving a massive muddy tire drag mark. Once he turned off and exited the buggy, he retrieved a flashlight from the side pocket of his pack and turned it on, illuminating the front of the store. He took his MK2 from his pants in his right hand, and walked up to the lit up door. He tried the doorknob, and found it locked.

'Not for long...' He put the pistol and flashlight down and took out the 91/30 rifle from a holder on his pack, aimed it at the lock, and blew it off with a single round. He re-holstered the rifle, picked up the torch and pistol, kicked the door in, and entered the house.

As he cleared the first room, the storefront, he saw plenty of weapons that could fire The Bullet, but they were mostly vanilla barebones black AR-15's. He noticed a doorless frame to his left, and entered it, noticing a skeleton, and...  
'Jay's rifle... So this is where he found that freaky ass gun. Won't let his old gun go to waste...' He emptied the four rounds from the 91/30 into his ammo baggy and tossed the weapon aside, picked up Jay's M44, and checked it's ammo, finding it full. He slid the rifle into his pack holster, and scanned around the room some more, seeing one more interesting thing.

He walked up to one of the workbenches, and turned on the lamp above it, illuminating a custom AR-15 of sorts. It had an American flag finish all over it, and had a holographic sight attached to the top, as well as a vertical grip. He pulled the gun from the wooden faux-mag holder, and looked over the gun, seeing it was just a run of the mill AR with nice paint and a good optic.  
'Jay always had a taste for the complex shit... I'll take nice and simple...' He re-entered the storefront, and found two black 30 round 5.56/.223 mags hidden away behind the main counter. Even though these were massively illegal, when the apocalypse arises, who cared about laws. He also found five 20 round boxes of 5.56 ammo, and loaded the bullets into the two mags, making sure The Bullet was the first round in one, then stowed the rest of the bullets in his pack. He searched some more and found a few 500 round boxes of ammo, and took them as well. He still had about 50 rounds of 7.62 on him though, so he was good there. Satisfied with his take, he exited the store and scanned down the streets, and spotted a Trog a ways down the north street. He got into the Rumbler and secured his weapons and pack, then loaded the mag with The Bullet in it into the AR, drove closer to the Trog with the headlights off, and pulled up the AR. The Trog soon noticed him, and then Jonas turned the headlights on full blast, blinding the man. He aimed the AR at him, and fired.  
His shot was true.

The Trog exploded like the woman who was hit by the bullet, and was soon replaced by the portal in the same way. As soon as he resecured the AR, Jonas gunned it right at the portal, and flew right into it. Colors flew past him at speeds unimaginable, and he could have sworn he saw a few he didn't recognize as well. He felt himself losing consciousness at the lightshow, and soon was knocked out, still strapped into the Rumbler flying through the strange color tunnel.

DdD

A single ray of light began creeping into Jason cave, on an interception course for his face. Slowly it made its way up his body, and onto his eyelids, eliciting a groan from the sleeping man.

He held a hand in front of himself to stop the ray,and stood up, yawning. He cracked his back a little, then dusted off and equipped his back pack. He saw the fire was dead. He also saw the sun just cresting through the trees. He took his sunglasses from his hat and slid them over his eyes and exited the cave, Acro still ready. There was still snow blanketing the ground and trees, but the sky had cleared of clouds, leaving a natural clear blue canvas, painted here and there with a stray white cloud line. Something flying above caught his attention. It was a small speck, so it was either a high altitude object, or just a little bird. But it was headed West.

'So West it is.'  
With that, he set off, stomach groaning for breakfast. He tried to ignore it as he walked. Couldn't be helped that his only dinner burned when he was fending off a horde off wooden wolves. As he walked he noticed the trees beginning to thin a bit.

'That's good... Wait... What's that smell...' he sniffed a bit, and caught a strong revolting stench. It smelled of fermented leaves, sap, and damp wood.  
And his gut feeling was back. It was urging him about his left flank, so he turned to spy the area where his would be attacker should come from, Acro aimed and ready. He waited and waited until he could hear a VERY loud sound of wood being crunched. Above, he could see birds being sent flying from treetops being shaken, and snow being displaced from their tops as well. The sound was getting closer. And it sounded big.  
Quickly he turned Westward and ran, noticing the sounds quickening as well. He was really getting annoyed with having to flee from fights... But it's rather difficult to kill Slenderman, anyways.

Soon he broke from the wild trees all together, running onto what seemed to be a snowed on field. He could see rows of trees, and in the distance...

'A barn! Hah! Civilization at last. Now to-' a massive tree flying over head stopped his thought, and the stench was right behind him. He turned, and saw a massive wooden wolf, staring him down with massive glowing eyes, and grinning at him with a maw full of wood stake teeth sopping with sappy substance. Immediately he backpedaled and fired the shotgun at its face as quickly as possible, hoping the sounds might catch the farm owner's attention. It howled as the pellets struck its massive log head, and began charging him. Jason gave up on backpedaling and rolled to the right, dodging the tree wolf. It turned, poised to send its massive wood body flying right at Jason. As soon as it leapt, Jason rolled forward under it while it was airborne, and stopped behind it on one knee, shotgun right next to its left hind leg. Needless to say, he took the liberty of scrapping the limb with pellets ASAP. The wolf fell as soon as it lost the limb, and ended up howling and flailing its remaining limbs around on it's back on the snowy ground. Jason took this as his chance to run to the farmhouse off in the distance. As he neared he could hear sounds coming from inside the home, as well as voices. He wasted no time and ran up the porch steps. Just as he was about to hammer on the door, it opened.

Revealing a large, red coated, brown maned equine staring at him.

"Hm." Jason said, confused. The equine's eyes widened and it turned around. Jason realized what was going on, but it was to late.

"No, wai-" He took the equine's full forced, big hoofed buck right to his chest, knocking him off of his feet and all the way off of the porch and into the snow, back-down. He was groaning and could taste a little iron in his mouth. As he stared up at the sky, he could see two pairs of green eyes, and a pair of amber ones staring down at him.

"Darnit, Mac, why'd ya buck it like that?" Said a southerny feminine voice.

"I dunno! Thing's biggern' I am, nearly jumped outa my hooves when I saw it!" Said a deep voice.

"Ah think ya hurt it Mac, it's bleedin!" Said a much younger southern accented voice.  
"Uuugh...Damn...Can't die here..." Jason muttered out, then lost consciousness.

HhH

A loud bang resounded out through the snowy Everfree forest, followed by a large number of birds taking flight from the trees and to the sky. Suddenly, Jonas, still strapped into in the Rumbler and unconscious, appeared and fell into the trees below and landed with a snowy crunch. The jarring woke Him up.  
He shot up as far as the five point restraint would allow and panicked a little before he realized he was just in the Rumbler. He looked around, and saw the forest for the first of many times.

"The...fuck...?" he made sure his stuff was still in the vehicle, and was happy to see they were. He tried the engine, and the vehicle jumped right to life. He looked for the best path for the off road vehicle, and spotted an opening in the trees that might be navigable for the Rumbler. He punched it right through them, and drove through any spaces in the trees he could fit through, the dirt grip tires struggling a little with the snow. Soon he had ended up on what seemed to be a wide melted path in the snow, made of dirt. He followed it, reducing his speed to a cruise, so he could look for signs of Jason. Every now and then he would run over a patch of strange blue flowers, but aside from that, the path was clear. He took his eyes from the path for a second to look at the sky and saw a trail of smoke going up, its source rather near him. He drove closer and closer, until he saw what it was. A hut of sorts built into a tree. He stopped, killed the Rumbler's engine, exited then retrieved the AR. he held it ready and approached the door of the hut, then knocked once he was I front of it, carbine pointed at whoever would open the door.  
And the person who opened the door... Wasn't a person... It was a zebra.  
"What the fuck!"  
JjJ  
Jason felt comfortable. Like he was in the bed he slept in when he was 15. When he wasn't a killer. When the world was more innocent. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a white, near bare hospital room. He looked around and saw something resembling X-ray charts, showing what he assumed was his chest.  
'That's right... That horse thing bucked me right in the chest... Nothing looks broken. Must be lucky.'  
He was staring at the charts, when a sound caught his attention. The door opened barely, just cracked open. It quickly shut again. He didn't see the person who opened it, unfortunately.  
'Strange... Shouldn't there be a doctor here monitoring me? I did pass out from chest trauma, after all...'  
Then the door was reopened. And was he surprised by the new occupants of the small room.  
EeE  
A/N: Got this done quicker than I thought, only problems were my Internet acting wonky... Again. Do, continue reading when the next chapter is out, and go ahead and leave a review if you'd like, I might be able to respond if you have questions as well.  
~Jre911


	5. Chapter 5

Damned Planets and Second Chances, Chapter 5: "I'm The Savior"

-#_#- Jason's POV

Before I describe the eight oddities that just walked into my hospital room, I would like to take this time to make something apparent. I am a man of science. I find comfort in logic, not belief. I look at facts, not a bible. I understand that Extra Terrestrials are extremley likely to exist. Before the 2013 incident, I would spend my nights soaking up information on the Science Channel. I know that the universe is absolutley massive, and that the numbers of galaxies contained within are nearly innumerable, and the stars, planets, and moons are even more so. All that innumerability creates odds stacked in the favor of life exisiting over "Us" being the only sentient, intelligent, communicating, self preserving race in all of existence, space, and time.

I would often at times wonder, and even logically hypothesize about what alien sentience would look like, back when my mind was able to ponder and wander freely, not like now, with my survival and killer instincts forged, sharpened, honed, and tuned to near perfection, for if my mind went unfocused for even a second in the field, it could cost me my life.

But honestly, these eight beings would have never even be near a place on the massive list of appearences I thought up for Extra Terrestrial life. Wrong, impractically bright colors, huge eyes, and tiny frames. Even stranger three had horn structures jutting out of their foreheads, and another two had tiny folded up wings. The sheer smallness of the limbs portrayed they couldn't possibly be used for flight, it just wasn't physically possible.

For a while, the beings and I stared each other down, Sixteen eyes locked on two. The honed and sharpenened part of my mind made me assess if the eight were an immediate threat to me. After I saw no weapons or Ill intent apparent, the logical and scientific gears in my head shook off the rust and started calculating what exactly I was seeing. They were of unnatural color, and possesed vaguely equine forms, with manes and tales. They were "Vague", because of the petite size and strange body shape. by my mental measure, they were on average just shy of four feet tall. I would give a measure in Hands, but I don't know that much about equines. Their miscolored coats were nearly garish to look at, one sporting a pink mane and tale, another having a mane and tale of a rainbow coloration. I also noted one was wearing a stetson hat, and two others were wearing what looked like stereotypical doctor's clothes, only form fit for an equine. One of the doctors held what looked like a clipboard, but I could see no actual appendages or extremities grasping it or binding the object to the hoof.

One of the doctors chanced closing the door, keeping eyes on me at all times. As the door closed, I realised something I had overlooked when I was assessing my situation.

A gust of cold air from the door closing going up into the hospital sheet covering me sent a cold chill all throughout me.

I was totally naked, save for the sheet. I now understood I was also unaware of the locations of my weapons. This did not bode well if hostilities broke out.

I noticed a light violet colored equine looking at the other non-doctors, who in turn turned their eyes from me then huddled,  
and began speaking. That sold it for me, even though I couldn't hear them. They had to be sentient. Wearing clothes, speaking,  
and observing. After a few minutes, they broke the huddle. The violet one cleared it's throat loudly.

And if it was about to do what I thought it was about to do, history was about to be made.

"Can. You. Under. Stand. Me?"

...With me being treated like I was the dumb species. I was also shocked the equines were speaking English, and that the voice had a female pitch. In fact, the two doctors had different builds, and even mane and tail styles. They must be males,  
and the six non-doctors must be females. Stallions and Mares, respectivley.

But I had to answer, so my retort needed to be history making as well.

A nice, resounding... "Yes."

That three letter word seemed to blow all the equines back, perhaps this was also first contact for them as well?

The clipboard doctor clumsily retrieved a feather quill from his doctor coat and started furiously writing on his paper,  
looking from me to the page every now and then.

The violet one shook off the shock and excitement, then started talking more less like I was a troglodyte, but still a little too loud. "Good! Can you tell me your name? Or what species you are?"

I tossed it around in my head. "I will, if you tell me who and what all of you are."

She seemed even more astounded that I was able to form sentences. "Okay, well... Uhm... my name is Twilight Sparkle,  
I am a Unicorn Pony," She said, pointing to herself. She then pointed to the off-white Unicorn. "That's Rarity," Then she pointed to the rainbow maned one. "That's Rainbow Dash, she's a Pegasus Pony," She then pointed to the pink maned pegasus, hiding behind Rainbow Dash. "That's Fluttershy," She then broadly gestured to the stetson wearer and an all pink pony. "And that's Applejack and Pinkie Pie. So who and what are you?" She ended, her and the others watching and listenting expectantley. The doctors didn't seem to notice they had been forgotten, to busy writing or looking at the clipboard.

I quickly weighed my options on whether or not to lie or make something up, but being the first of my species to contact them I decided to be truthful. "I am Jason Blane Harmon, Also known as simply Jason. I am a Human." My short answer made the clipboard doctor start writing so fast, I was surprised the clipboard and paper didn't catch fire.

Twilight Sparkle was grinning widely now. "Great, So where are you from Jason?"

"I am from Ridgecrest, California, a city in a state within what was known as the United States of America."

Her smile faded. "Where is that? And "Was" the United States of America? What's that mean?"

"Are you unaware I am most likely an Alien to this world? That country was one of the many that divided our planet, Earth,  
Which is now in a world-wide state of apocalypse."

They were seemingly unaware I was an alien before I mentioned the word. They also didn't seem to be able to comprehend a world engulfed in apocalypse.

Twilight Sparkle now seemed rather unsure of how to proceed. "I-I'm sorry... What happened?"

"A group of terrorists developed weapons that could reverse mental state back to the era of the cave dwellers, turn our kind back into dumb hostile pack creatures. They believed humanity was in need of a reset, so they decided to take matters into their own hands. They pushed their belief on the world. Changed nearly everyone. I survived it by wearing things to prevent me from breathing in the weapon. I am sure others figured it out, but for the most part humanity may be doomed. The infected are now hunting down the uninfected in packs, killing all they recognise as not them. I made it six years on that planet nearly alone."

Twilight quickly caught onto the Nearly bit. "Who else was with you? Other survivors?"

I nodded, scratching my short beard a little. "Yes. My cousin. He survived along with me, for those six years. Just him and I, holed up in a city of over 20,000 infected... Our previous home. Battling against our previous neighbors. Last I saw him,  
we were surrounded by a whole pack of infected. He may or may not have made it out."

The stetson wearer, Applejack, seemed bothered by something. "Hey, if ya belong back on YOUR world, then how in the hay did ya get here?"

Now were getting down to brass tacks. "Well. During the morning of the day we got attacked, I found something strange. It was a... hmm. Do you have Fire-arms here?"

Twilight seemed intrigued by my seemingly new word combination. "Fire-arms? I don't think so..."

Suddenly, the pink one named rather fittingly "Pinkie" Pie seemed to become hyperactive and jumped on my hospital bed, nearly taking the sheet off of the bed. "WAIT WAIT! So you arms can go all firey, like FWOOSH? Can you show us? Is it some kind of magic? Twilight, Are you SUUUUURE you can't do that?"  
She gesticulated a lot. She even swung her front legs around while sitting when she said "Fwoosh". I was starting to see how the "Pie" part of her name fit in. A lot of sugar, most likely. After a while of her staring at my arms expecting something special to happen, she lost patience and jumped off, making me hold onto the sheet again.

I was starting to see some kind of odd innocence in these little "Ponies". They hardly seemed to understand words like "Apocalypse", and didn't seem to even have advanced weaponry, like combustion powered projectile weaponry. Perhaps they were a peace loving race? That certainly would make them a good target for resources if a greedy war monger race like my own ever spotted them. This could possibly be the race I was sent to save.

But I digress. "I'll simply take that as a no. And no, my arms do not catch on fire. Well, they DO, if you put them in fire,  
just like normal limbs and body parts. Anyways. A fire-arm is a fancy name for "Gun", which is a broad spectrum of weaponry designed to send any forms of projectiles at targets, most of the times at high velocities. They require ammunition, which is also varied and can differ in size, shape, and purpose. Some explode, others pierce armor, some are designed for non-lethal purposes. I found a single, odd round of ammunition. Here's where Applejack's question will be answered. I used this round when my cousin and I were surrounded by infected and it opened a portal... and after a series of battles and fights for survival, here I sit. Now as for where this round came from, I am assuming YOUR race sent it. I was told I was being sent to a place inhabited by people-or ponies I suppose- in need of a savior. So here I am. I'm The Savior."

All the ponies seemed suddenly troubled. Maybe They didn't know something was wrong. Twilight the most. "If something was wrong, We would know. The Princesses would let us know, and the six of us would be on it. We've done it before... Only something of world wide proportions would make them call in help without us, even then we would normally find out... I guess that's what's going on here. But everything SEEMS fine anyways... At least I..." She looked at her friends. "...WE hope everything is... Well... How about this. Jason, you can stay with one of us until I can contact the Princesses and have them come down here from Canterlot to personally clear all this up, How's that sound? Everypony-" EveryPONY...? "In agreement?"

Despite the oddness of the slang, I was fine with that. I would much rather stay here than in the forest with Slenderstallion . Wherever here was... "Hey. Where is this anyways?"

Twilight seemed embaressed. "Oh, right... Right now, we are in Ponyville General Hospital, in Ponyville, Equestria." Unusual names, unusual inhabitants. Still better than the crazy forest with Hydras and Slenderstallion. "So Who am I staying with?"

Applejack pointed her hoof at me a little.  
"Ya could stay with me'n my family, but considering nearly a quarter of my fields are ruined, and then you up'n pop up on our doorstep with all sorts ruckus just before, I'm a might suspicious. What happened before ya got knocked out by Big Macintosh?"

Big Macintosh? Must be the big red pony. Could be a relative or something. "Well, I had just woken up in a cave I had camped in for the night, and set out. I spotted something flying overhead and followed. Then I smelled something foul. Saw trees being pushed around like toys, birds flying away. Was being chased. I ran and ran, then ended up in what was most likely your field. Turns out I was being chased by a giant wolf thing made of wood. Must have been angry that I used its smaller brethren for fire wood. You can blame it for the damage. But I did lead it to you... So I suppose helping with the damage I caused is fair enough. Would that suffice as recompense for my stay?"

"Ah 'Spose... But could ya cut down on the fancy booky talk? Me'n my kin are simple country folk, so we arn't exactly well read, like Twilight and her Fancy Mathmatics and all."

"I Could try. But my more erudite side is my real side. If you want simpler speech, you should talk to my cousin. He's not exactly good, or even somewhat well mannered, but he seems to speak a more common language. Now before I leave, I'd like my items back. I'm sure the doctors know why I prefer clothing, me not sporting any natural fur, or... way to hide my indecency."

The non-Clipboard doctor nodded and exited the room. After a while of waiting, he came back in. But I saw something so strange it almost rivaled seeing Slenderstallion. My items, clothes, guns, everything, surrounded by a light blue aura of sorts and floating in front of the doctor. His horn was also glowing light blue. I deducted this must be some form of Telekinesis. Perhaps allowed by the horn structure? Maybe it was a mental focusing point or conduit?

"Just set it on the table there. So, Telekinesis? Can all of you do that or is it just the Unicorns?" They all just stared like I spoke in an entirely different language. And kept staring. "Umm. Privacy please?" They broke out in "Oh"'s and "Right"'s, then left the room, out into the hall. I got out of the bed, and walked over to the table.

^~^ Jonas' POV

A zebra. A friggin' zebra, staring me and my gun down, like it didn't have 30 rounds of death pointed right at its face.  
Aren't zebras supposed to scare easy?

"Ahhh... Boo?" I said this to see if I could get it to stop the deer in the headlights look. Do zebras do this normally?

"Not the best scare. And might I say you are rather good at the contest of The Stare?"

That got me to blink. And backpedal. And I TOTALLY just tripped on that rock on purpose to gain a tacti-cool advantage.

"HOLY- WHAT THE HELL! STAY BACK!"

"I... Did not mean to scare back, I am beginning to think-"

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL? NO! NO!" I wasn't sticking around for the talking zebra to start doing weirder shit. I picked myself up off the ground and sprinted for The Rumbler, not looking back. Hell, I didn't care if it called my mother a smelly pirate hooker, I wasn't turning around to see it. I jumped in The Rumbler, not even caring about buckling in. As soon as it started I had full throttle floored it right the hell out of there. I hauled ass through the forest, avoiding trees and using as many paths as I could. A huge cave caught my eye, just to my right. I powerslid and maneuvered to the opening and braked hard,  
nearly manapulting myself out of the vehicle. I stepped out of the buggy, and carefully walked up to the huge cave. The thing was so wide, it could have easily fit a business building inside of it, with plenty of spare room. With shaking hands, I held my rifle up, and pulled out my flashlight then held it in my left, AR in my right. I clicked on my flashlight, and instantly regretted it.

-#_#- Jason's POV

-  
So. This was a rather interesting scene. Here I am, a heavily armed six foot two apocalyptic survivor and a stetson wearing orange pony are walking down a dirt street covered in snow, surrounded by more little ponies, all of which are watching and staring, like I was some kind of monster about to eat a bunch of them. It also probably doesn't help I decided to wear my mask and sunglasses, so now I look like an emotionless monster about to eat a bunch of them. At least I could look wherever I wanted to with my sunglasses on, without them reacting. They couldn't tell where I was looking. Just fine by me.

My clothes were thankfully cleaned of hydra blood by some hospital staff while I was knocked out, or this scene would look much different.

Applejack looked up at me. "Jason, I think your scarin' everypony..."

I looked down at her with my eyes, my head still facing forward. "You don't say?"

She turned her gaze back down, and shook her head. "Ya know, if you took off all that stuff on your face, you'd be more approachable."

"Just habit, I like to be able to have all the gear, all the time."

"Well, it's not like we're all just gonna up and attack ya, Why don't ya calm down for a while? Relax, there ain't nothin'  
foul goin' on nowadays, no invading armies, chaos spirits, OR evil altenate personality versions of princesses around. The five of my friends and I made sure of that."

"Yes, I'm sure those... things... Aren't around. But there are other things I've seen here that convince me other dangers are here. Have you been hearing stories of a tall, slender, and faceless stallion in the forest?"

"Ya... There have been some... disappearences lately, mostly outside of Ponyville Proper, but... there's allways weird "Eye Witnesses" sayin' they saw something like that... Why do ya ask?"

"It tried to kill me."

"...Huh. I guess bein' ready doesn't hurt a little, but do you need the mask?"

"Maybe. This isn't my planet. I don't know what airbourne toxins our impurities are here. The mask filters air for me to breathe. And it hides my emotional state as well. Not like I show much emotion anyways."

Applejack smirked a little. "Hey, Maybe we just wanna see you smile?"

"...I only smile at a kill I make, Or a weapon I get. Watered down all of those emotions long ago,they would make me stall when I fight. You stall, falter, or hesitate, You'd be killed quickly on my world."

"Ain't like that here though. And monsters don't come into town...Boy, Pinkie'd have a field day with you, big guy. I betcha ten Bits she could make you smile. Because if anypony could, She could."

"Bits? Money here?"

"Yup. Little gold coins. What money did your world use?"

"All kinds. Coins, Credits, Paper bills, Even bartering and trade in some less modernized countries. My country used Dollars and Cents, Paper and coins."

"Sounds too complicated. How'd that system work?"

"Pretty well. The smallest common amount was one cent, or a copper penny. The problem with those is the material is worth more than the coin's face value. In other words, Pennies drained our economic values. One hundred cents would equal one dollar. We also had five, ten, twenty five, and fifty cent coins. We also had rarer dollar coins. A bill would be the same amounts, only larger and not decimals. They work as whole numbers, and cents the decimals. Bills also had some rare variants, like the two dollar bill. On most of this money, we had faces of our country's presidents."

"What's a President?"

"Oh. A President is the current leader of the country. We've had alot since the founders. Some good, others not so much.  
The latest was one Barrack Hussein Obama. He was a bit controversial in some people's eyes, some stuff about a birth certificate and such... but the earlier presidents were the ones who did great things. Like working to abolish slavery in America, And our claim to fame, the fighting for our independence of Great Britain. They're an entireley different story than America, though."

"So like they're like a queen or king kinda?"

"No. Great Britain has a queen, princes and princesses and people like that, but America is much more focused on "Power to the people" in a sense. All citizens who are of the suffrage age and eligible by law, vote for a presidential candidate.  
The elected candidate then serves his term and the next vote is made for the next president. Who is in power is up to the governed. I won't bring up all the complexities of things like the parties of candidates, that's all personal preferance."  
(At the mention of parties, a certain pink mare sneezed on a certain wall-eyed mare's batch of muffins, fresh from the oven.)

"So, if all the people vote for the leader, is the leader always a good kinda guy?" Here's the dark side of humans..."No.  
far from it. Human nature is... strange. It is based upon an advanced version of Survival of the fittest, to Survival of the richest. Many people would claw, crawl and cheat their way to the top then corrupt things. Secrecy is rampant, and politics are a confusing mosh pit of opinions and arguments. Humans have two sides... my race did a lot of good... and a lot of bad. We are a race of many followers. Most need a leader, or they go nuts. People did crazy things for money... beliefs, or just out of anger and spite... For instance. My birthday is on September Eleventh, Nineteen-ninetey-seven, or 9/11/97. Nine eleven before the year of 2001 meant very little. But on the date of 9/11/01, something happened. Two passenger airliners, Big flying machines that transport huge numbers of people, were crashed into a pair of sky-scrapers. It is believed they were hijacked by terrorists who had a grudge against America. My birthday is now associated with the death of many normal, innocent Americans. Every 9/11, America grieves and remembers what happened that day. Just one example." Applejack remained silent. I could see a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Who would do such a thing?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"Men who blindly follow. That's who. Few understood the importance of forging your own path, believing in what you YOURSELF believe. But those who need a leader, will seek one. But if two people winning a war of survival against over 20,000 isn't a good enough example of independence of a leader, then I'm not sure what is."

"Ya know what, maybe coming here mighta been an accident, maybe not, but it sure sounds better than where you were before..."

I tossed it around in my head. "...Maybe"

"Well, Here we are, Sweet Apple Acres. Looks better without all the snow when its summer, when those trees are hangin' low with apples. Let's head on in, 'fore we catch colds."

"Let's." I let her go through the white fence arch and up the path first, the followed. My eyes wandered around the landscape, spotting the thrashed area caused by the giant wood wolf. We walked up the familiar porch steps, and Applejack opened the front door. "I'm Home, Brought a guest!" She announced, before walking in. I came in after her, and saw an even smaller than "Normal" yellow pony stop dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Whoa! Sis! Why's he here?" Her voice was young. A filly.

Then a rather familiar big red pony looked around the corner leading into another room. "Uh... Hey?" He seemed rather shy, strangley. He was the biggest pony I had seen in this place, also one of the few stallions I had also seen. This town seemed to have a very one sided population genderwise.

Perhaps he wasn't used to not being the biggest guy around?

Or maybe he feels sorry.

"Jason here is staying with us for a while. Jason, this is my little sister, Applebloom. And I believe you've met Big Macintosh, my big brother. Is Granny asleep, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Must be a stallion of few words. He then tried to sneak back into the other room, but Applejack stopped him. "Mac, Are ya gonna apologise to Jason?"

"Ah...Sorry 'bout buckin ya in the chest..." He seemed sincerely ashamed.

"Don't worry, You just didn't expect to open up your door to an alien. I probably would have acted like you did if some strange thing bigger than me popped up at my house." After I accepted he smiled a little and went back into the other room.

"Wow! You're an alien?!" Applebloom was now scrambling around my feet, trying to see all the cool alien things I had on my back. "What's that big long black thing? Why's it glowing? WHOA! Is that a sword? Can I see? Can I see? Maybe I could get mah ninja cutie mark!" I looked pleadingly at Applejack, but with my head apparel, it looked more like I was just staring at her. But she still seemed to get the hint. "Applebloom, could ya go help Big Mac prep dinner? Me'n Jason here are gonna go take stock of the fields, see what damages we got." Applebloom reluctantly nodded and ran back in the kitchen where her brother was. Applejack looked back at me. "I'm gonna go get somethin' warm on, you need anything to wear?"

Still looking right at her, I answered. "No, But thanks for the offer Applejack. Your clothing is not only far to small for me, but my body form is much too altered to even wear them correctly." She huffed a little, and looked down.  
"AJ, Call me AJ..." She went down a hall to a closet and opened it. The door blocked my view of her. I turned my attention from her to the farmhouse I was currently in. Nice, quaint. Really fit a family of farmers. I heard the closet door close, and saw Applejack donning a green winter coat, with some kind of thick hoof covering things. "Ready?" I nodded in response,  
and we left. Then we went through the snow, all the way to the damaged area of the fields. Her shorter legs seemed to make it harder for her to get through snow than it was for me, but she still kept up, having four legs over my two. We saw the tore up wreckage of the field a little ways down, the massive pawprints of the giant wood wolf still in the snow.

"Ever see that giant wolf thing before?"

She looked confused. "No, Granny told stories 'bout timber wolves a while back, but nothin' like that... Hey... Do you hear that?"

Indeed I did. I did not answer, for I was focusing on the sound. The only thing I knew that made that sound was... No way.

Suddenly, something burst out of the woods ahead of us. Something familiar, being driven by someone familiar.

"What in the name of Celestia is THAT thing?" Applejack got down into a charging stance, ready to fight. I could see Jonas and my Rumbler headed right for us, then I heard his screaming. He braked hard and stopped right in front of us.

"JAY! FUCK! DUDE! RUN RUN RUN FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He Stood up in the vehicle and pointed at a section of forest, with a small mountain in it. Then, with an ear shattering roar, the mountain exploded. And the most colossal monster I had ever laid eyes on was there when the dust cleared. It was massive. Its visage was similar to a gigantic blue furred bear, with white spots here and there on its fur. I can't even stress the size of the beast. Even from this distance, I could see its car sized fangs and claws.

Today just got even more intereting.

._. 3RD Person Omniscient

"Land sakes... A... An Ursa Major..." Applejack was nearly speechless. Jonas didn't seem to even notice the pony, for his eyes were glued to the sky-scraper sized collosus. Then it spotted the group, roared in their direction and started walking towards them. Jason looked over Jonas, and Jonas gave his cousin a look of fear with his eyes alone, his gas mask not showing his mouth. "Jay, what the fuck do we do?"

Jason stayed silent, still looking at it. He then retrieved the Acro from his back. He pulled the charging handle and readied the JHS shotgun.

"... We kill it. That's what we do."

"Jay, are you NUTS? That thing could step on you and not even notice!" The monster roared again, and screams could be heard emanating from the town. The townsponies had spotted the monster. The Ursa continued its trek, it's flatbed truck sized paws flattening trees like nothing. It rose up on its hind legs and roared up into the heavens, the sound actually parting the snow laden clouds above. Then it continued its forward progress walking upright.

"Jonas. After the battle, and if we are all still alive... I'll have some choice words for you. Stay back, your guns most likely don't have regenerating ammo. But if you can, get a shot off at its eyes with your 91/30."

"But I don't have the 91, I got your M44!"

"Then just use that. AJ, you get back to your farm. Get your family out. Get to the town and make the residents evacuate. There may be collateral damage. I will take The Rumbler, distract it, and attempt to lead it as far away as I can before engaging it. Move." Jonas and AJ complied, AJ running off to her farm house, and Jonas jumping on top of and grabbing onto the frame of The Rumbler. Jason got in the driver seat, and aimed for the Ursa. He compensated for distance,  
aiming for the monster's head... then let off as many rounds as it took to get its attention. They pelted its face, and it looked at the cousins with pure anger. It got back down to all fours, and galloped right for them like a normal size bear would.

"Hold on." Jason floored it in the direction away from the town, sending rooster tails of snow off of the rear tires. Jonas barely held on, but his grip stayed. Jason looked back and saw the beast finally was out of the forest, and now trampling more of Applejack's field, thankfully missing her home and farm. Jason drove until they were in a big flat field of thin snow, and ditched The Rumbler, letting Jonas take driver seat. He re-shouldered the Acro, and fired at the rampaging beast's face. Its huge eyes flinched in pain and it stood back up, using its paws to block the bullets. It then started advancing,  
but Jason didn't let up the lead stream. Soon its right hind paw neared him, and he jumped on it, finally stopping the lead onslaught. The Ursa lowered its paws and looked around for the human. Jason slung the Acro back up, and started climbing up the thick glowing fur of the creature. Thankfully the scale and size of the beast made it not even take notice of the tiny in comparison man, but it still looked on the ground. Jonas had parked himself and The Rumbler, hidden by trees.

Jason was now climbing up the Ursa's back, his fingers finding it difficult to grip the fur in the cold. He didn't care about the fatigue, or the sheer altitude, or even the pure size and power this thing must possess in its body. He was now on the back of its neck, just about to crest and get up to the head. He carefully stood up on the monsters moving and turning head, and made his way to the left ear.

He unslung the Acro, and pointed it down the ear... Then released deafening blast after blast from the JCS shotgun.

The monster reeled and roared, deafening Jason in turn. Jason must had damaged the monster's balance centers in its inner ear, and the Ursa soon started to sway around on its hind legs.

Then the giant toppled. Jason hung on for dear life, but was thrown clear of the monster when it fell to its side. Jason picked himself up off of the ground and made his way for the Ursa's face. Jonas drove out from behind the trees and bee-lined for the monster as well. Jonas got out and stood next to Jason, M44 ready. The two looked at each other and back,  
then opened fire on the glaring yellow and red eyes of the Ursa.

7.62x54, 5.56x45, and 12ga. projectiles impacted the eyeballs of the downed monster. It roared and rolled, finally letting out a loud whimper and laying still, near death. It was now on its back, mouth gaping open. Jason climbed up onto its lower jaw, and aimed for the roof of its mouth.

And Jason Blane Harmon became the first true slayer of an Ursa Major.

-#_#- Jason's POV

I stared down into the gaping maw of the Ursa, at the hole I had bored through its mouth and into its brain.

"You know Jay, sometimes I think there isn't much you won't kill."

"Try Slenderman. Or should I say, Slenderstallion. I don't think I can kill him."

"Yeah... Wait, what?"

"I got attacked by Slenderstallion last night."

"...Then I don't think there's anything you can't survive... Oh, by the way. Talking horses and zebras. What the fuck?"

"...Ponies, not horses. Really small, colorful ponies. I haven't seen any zebras though. But I'm sure they're out there."  
I was still looking at the beast's maw and face, the glowing fur beginning to dim, and the white spots flickering out. The large white star on its forehead disapeared. The teeth were especially impressive. I clambered to the upper jaw, re-slung the Acro and unsheathed the Katana.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Trophy. This is probably the biggest kill a man has ever made. Wouldn't you take one as well?"

"Pfft. Fuck no. I'm not some wierd symbolist person like you."

"Everything has history, has meaning. Has purpose. What did you do with your 91/30?"

"Tossed it."

"Well, there is a perfect example. That was originally MY 91/30, not yours. That weapon was with me for years. And you "tossed it". You care not for the symbols you carry, nor the history they hold. I just made history with this new rifle.  
I won't be tossing it any time soon."

"Ya ya ya, enough of the philosophy shit, you know that makes me SOOO bored."

Ignoring Jonas' snark, I sawed away a decent size tip of the massive right canine, just enough fit on my necklace. I kept the necklace under my shirt with me at almost all times. It had a dog tag's chain, with three small metal charms on it. they were cracked skull, a dragon pendent, and a stylised cross. Soon there would be an "Ursa Major" tooth on it as well.

I stowed the Tooth Chip in a pocket on my pack, then viewed our handiwork from a distance. The Ursa's eyes were gauged out, nearly no cornia or pupil left intact. I turned to Jonas.

"So. How did you get here?"

"That fruity ass Bullet, the one you shot that trog bitch with, it came back. I decided to follow you. I ain't stayin' in that god damned city alone. No fucking way. Also, where the hell is "Here", anyways? And WHY are there talking ponies?"

"Here is Equestria. On an entireley different planet. And the ponies are a resident sentient race."

"Alright. Then why the fuck would that Bullet take us to fruity ass pony world? What was the meaning of giving us a way to get here?"

"Well, When I used the Bullet, I was told by some voice about me being a "savior" simply because I could use the Bullet. That and I had to prove I was worthy of being strong enough to be a "Savior". I am assuming this pony race is peaceful, and that they are the people I'm to be saving. Maybe I just did by killing the Ursa. I am unsure. Did something similar happen to you?"

"Uhh... No. I kinda used the Bullet and just drove through the portal thing with The Rumbler."

"...Always an easy way. I ended up fighting a shadow version of myself and broke its neck. AFTER I fought a bunch of shadow monsters. And a giant bladed lizard."

"Dude, fuck this week."

"...Indeed. Quite an odd turn of events." Jonas really needed to tone down the cursing.

"Hey! Wait a sec! "Maybe I just did"? Don't you mean "Maybe WE just did?"

"Jonas. You hid in a buggy behind a tree. I planned a strategy, distracted it, climbed all the way up to its head, and blew out its inner ear balancing with a SHOTGUN. You helped me shoot the eyes when it was too stunned to be able to stomp you into a thin red paste."

I could see him give up, looking rather beaten. "...Fuck." I rest my case on the cursing.

"Alright Jonas. Lets head back to Ponyville."

As soon as I said "Ponyville", Jonas' defeated look morphed instantly into one of mirth. "Ponyville?! Dude, who the fuck named that place?"

"Ponies." Was my simple reply.

Jonas' defeated look returned. "...Oh."

I shook my head. "You and your tiny attention span..."

I took driver seat in the Rumbler, and Jonas got back on top of the roll cage frame and held on. I started low throttle, and gradually accelerated, in no particular hurry. Just as we spotted the farm, we also spotted a massive crowd of color,  
stopped at the fence of the farm. I stopped a few feet in front of the entry way to the farm

I swear the crowd had to consist of every resident in the town. They were all looking at us or the dead Ursa in the distance, and chatting loudly to each other. Big Macintosh was somewhere towards the back, his height allowing him to see over the other ponies to us. He looked down and started talking, But what he said was inaudible. Then he started making his way through the crowd, his family right behind him. Once they made it through the arch gateway, Applejack ran ahead of them to us.

"Ya'll might wanna get in the house, there's all sorts a panic in the town. They wouldn't listen when I said to evacuate."  
I nodded and parked next to the house, then Jonas and I were rushed into the house by a hurried Applejack. Once all of us were in, she locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. She looked us over.

"Ya'll just beat down an Ursa MAJOR... and didn't even get a scratch on ya... How- Actually... I'm sure this story would be best told over some warm food... how's that sound?"

Jonas happily said "Now you're talking!" I remained silent, but followed them into the kitchen, where Applejack's relatives had resumed working on dinner, as if a giant glowing bear thing hadn't interupted at all. There was also an elderly looking mare in the dining area, setting the table. I assumed this was Granny Smith.

Applebloom spotted Jonas, and ran up to him. "Hey! Are you an alien too? What's your name? WHOA! You have even more cool alien stuff!"

Jonas looked at me, begging me to distract Applebloom. She looked up at him, expecting answers. "Uhh... Yes? And My name's Jonas."

"Jonas... Jason... Your names sound like they flip around! That's cool!"

"Applebloom... Shouldn't ya be keepin' an eye on the stew?" Applejack asked while going back to the hall from before,  
presumabley to put the coat back.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" She stood back at the stove, using a step ladder to see into the yellow cooking pot, stirring it with a ladel every now and then.

Applejack came back in and adressed us. "Hope ya'll are fine with veggie stew and apple pie."

"Ya, I'm cool with that." Jonas said, taking his mask off. "Smells pretty good... Jay, take your stuff off man, we're inside... show some respect!"

Funny. Jonas was lecturing me on respect, when he had never shown anyone any before. I did as he said and took my headwear off, setting the mask and glasses in the hat and held it in my hand. "Applejack, where can I put my stuff away?"

She pointed back into the entrance room. "The guest room is down the hall, second room on your right." I nodded my thanks,  
and went down the hall and into the room. It was pretty average. A bed, a mirror, and a lamp on a wooden desk. I set my headwear down onto the desk, then unslung the Acro, removed my sheathed katana from my belt, and took off my backpack. I set the rifle and blade down on the desk and put my backpack next to the desk. Finally I unbuttoned my duster and put that on the desk too. I turned on the lamp and looked at myself in the mirror. My favorite black t-shirt was thankfully the one I ended up coming here with. It had thick white threading going down the sides and around where the short sleeves met the shoulders. It depicted two stylised gray and white equal length crosses on the sides of the sleeves, had a long red and dark gray cross over the left side of the front, and depicted shiny red "Demon Wings" on the back. After I adjusted my shirt a little, I went back out into the kitchen, to find they had finished preparing the food and were waiting for me. I took the empty chair in between Jonas and Applejack and directly across from Big Macintosh. Sat next to him was Applebloom to his right and Granny Smith on his left. Applebloom looked at me and Jonas, probably expecting us to do alien things before eating.  
Granny Smith squinted at us, trying hard to see what we are.

"Applejack, Why did ya bring a couple a monkeys into the house? Ah told ya'll we can't just keep any animals all ya' youngins keep findin'..."

"Uh... Granny... This is Jason and Jonas. They're not monkeys, they're aliens."

"That's nice, dear... Strange names for lions..."

"ALIENS Granny, Not lions..." Applebloom stressed, leaning across Mac over to Granny.

"Oh... ya gotta speak up, ya'll know mah hearin' ain't what it used ta be..." She went back to slowly eating. She didn't seem very bothered by the fact she was sharing dinner with aliens. Jonas dug in as soon as the exchange ended.

I looked down to the stew in my bowl. Potatoes, carrots, and broccoli all floated together in a thick brown liquid. Reminded me of my mother's stew, just without meat. I was about to pick up the spoon, when Applejack interupted.

"So, how did ya'll do it? Take down an Ursa Major, ah mean."

Jonas smiled his normal cocky smile. "Oh nothin' much, we only climbed up it and shot its ears out, then deaded it when it was downed. All in a days work..." He leaned back and stretched his arms behind his head, making sure to flex them plenty.

I stared my normal angry looking stare. "You mean I climbed up it and shot its ears out, then you came out of hiding and helped me take it down. I even got the killing blow." That really harshed Jonas' mellow.

The ponies just sat agape. "So... just like that? No magic? What weapons are you guys using anyways? Those "gun" things?"  
Applejack questioned.

I nodded. "Yes. Mine is a complex experimental one, I think. Jonas, could you show them yours?" He smiled and got the AR off of the floor. He was about to start explaining, then stopped. "You know what, Jay, you're crazy about guns. Why don't you explain it to them?" He passed it to me, and I took the mag out and ejected the chambered round, catching it before it fell on the ground. I held the round out for the ponies to see.

"That lil' ol' thing killed an Ursa Major?" Applejack said, disbelieving.

"Actually, no. It didn't. This round is much too small to wound something as large as that monster, but it did cause it plenty of pain. I used them to distract and get its attention, as well as make it block its face. Without its sight it just blindly advanced, allowing me to climb up on it. Then I used a different weapon. A "Shotgun", a weapon that fires a high number of small pellets. It is also very loud. This is the weapon I used on the ear. I think either the inner ear was damaged or it was stunned by the shock of the attack, but that felled it either way. Then Jonas and I took out the eyes to further injure it. I made the killing blow by climbing up onto its jaws, and firing up through the roof of its mouth into its brain. It may have been impervious to head on attack, but if you hit the right weak points..."

"Now that right there is a real deal story! Ya'll shoulda seen this one faker we had a while back... She said she beat an Ursa Major, but she was lying. We ended up havin' an Ursa Minor attack the town, and she turned out to be all bark n' no bite. In the end Twilight saved us all from the Minor." Applejack recounted, a wide and proud smile plastered on her face.

Big Macintosh looked thoughtful for a moment when Twilight's name was mentioned. "Eeeyup..." He said a little under his breath. Applebloom saw his look and like myself heard him. She seemed to have seen this thoughtful look before, as she was giving her own rather unamused one. Big Mac cast aside the momentary look, which only Applebloom and myself caught.

I decided to ask a question regarding monsters. "So are there many of these monsters in this world? So far I have either fought, killed, or sighted at least five mythical or strange creatures. I'd really like to know what things I should kill and not kill... In other words what races are passive or semi-passive."

Applejack answered. "Well, sounds like you really were havin' a romp in the Everfree... Far's I know not much in that forest ain't hostile... Hydras around the swamp, Manticores, Cockatrices, and Timberwolves around the proper forest... probably way more nasties deeper in. And for the most part, if it'll talk back to ya it'll be more or less nice to ya... 'cept maybe any adult dragons. They tend to not like intruders and trespassers in their caves, with their hoards of gems and all."

"Any more giant things I should know about? I already killed a Hydra and Timberwolves, as well as what may have been a Cockatrice." I coulnd't help but notice out of the corner of my eye that Jonas was trying not to snicker at the name of the last monster. Applejack thought on it for a second. "Well, Ursa Minors are giant to us, but to you not so much. If you want any kind of list on what ya might end up fightin' out there, Twilight's sure to have somethin' of use in her library. Now come an ya'll! Let's eat up before the food goes cold!"

We all realized dinner had degenerated into a conversation on monsters, and then went back to eating. I had passed Jonas'  
rifle and relevent items back to him. I couldn't believe he had a loaded weapon, safety off, at a dinner table. He put the weapon back on the floor on top of his pack before stuffing apple pie into his mouth. He and I were total opposites. Even how we eat. He shovels food into his mouth, and eats a lot fast. I take measured bites and used actual table manners. The only problem I had was how I held the utensils. I grew up using something my dad called "Prison Thumb", which was just an improper way to hold food utensils. It actually came from me associating the way I held pencils, which transferred to how I ate. Jonas had finished before everyone/pony, and with a burp turned to Applejack.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Applejack seemed to have just realised she now had two guests. "Ah shoot... We only have the one guest room. Unless you feel like sleeping on a couch..."

"Don't really feel like doing that... Where else could I go?"

"Uhh... I could lead ya over to Twi's place, she has a guest room in her Library. We can go once I finish eating." Bad news.  
Jonas hates waiting. He put his head on his hand, staring at the pony as she ate. I could see his patience being ground down. He got up and gathered up his stuff, and waited by the door, still staring at Applejack. Silently, she finally finised at excused herself, going to get her coat on again.

"If ya'll finish before I get back, Go ahead and get ready for bed." With that my cousin and the farmer left us. Applebloom watched her sister as she went, and once she was sure her second biggest sibling was gone, she started staring at me.

And with a smile she asked... "Hey, can we see your gun thing?"

With a sigh, I sat at the desk in my guest room, and turned on the lamp. The Acro was the first thing to grab my attention.  
I moved aside all the other things on the desktop and picked up the rifle, and examined it. It held many similarities to any normal AR-15 style of weapon, but had many quirks and oddities here and there. Under the lamp light, the black metal of the weapon seemed to eat up the light, seeming to have no shadows caused by sources.

Something really bugged me. I was beginning to become curious as to how the weapon worked. It had a unique firing mechanism,  
and some kind of advanced means of ammunition production. I removed the ammo drum and set it aside, pulled the charging handle to eject the chambered round, then pushed the two pins holding the upper and lower recievers together. I had seen the innards of an AR-15 many times, and this was something new. The mag catch was normal, I could have even put one of those pointless bullet buttons on it, if I wanted to. The trigger group however, was non-standard, sporting an odd hammer mechanism. The compensator seemed normal, at first glance.

I set the lower down, and focused on the upper. Mainly the bolt. I pulled it out and inspected it. It seemed to be designed to accomadate a round rather close to the chambered one. My guess was this combination of modified pieces caused the double firing action. I had seen some guns with a similar action, the AN-94 has the capability to fire a two round burst, but that was in a different class. Whoever designed this knew what they were doing, this wasn't a clearly defined bang-bang burst,  
this fired rounds so close together the sound was even harder to discern as being to shots. A supressor made it a even more difficult to define where one shot ends and the next begins.

As for the glowing pieces...

Swapping the upper reciever for the drum magazine, I looked at the glowing "E-condensor" section, and noticed small buttons on the two glowing pieces. Upon pressing the left button, the left piece ceased glowing, revealing a crystal clear view of the inside. A small black cube was centered in the section, with what looked like a shrunken round slightly protuding from it. I removed a round from the mag, and the right E-condesor glowed, moving the stack up one. I turned that one off too,  
then undid the back of the magazine to open it up. Upon flipping the back panel up, I saw all the rounds on both sides of the magazine drums, like an average double drum mag. But it was missing the springs and mechanisms. Even taking a round out from the middle of the stack didn't move it up now. The E-condensors were now also missing the small shrunken looking rounds.

'Not sure I want to mess with this any more...' I resealed the back of the mag and turned the E-condensors on, then re-assembled the Acro, and put the mag back in. Now I felt like taking a bit of inventory of what I had. After setting the Acro aside, I emptied out my backpack's contents onto the desk, and observed them.

A canteen for water. Important for survival in a desert city like Ridgecrest.

My folding Bowie Knife, the one I used to gut the Cockatrice. Given to me by my Grandfather.

A wooden case, containing some weapon cleaning supplies.

The two extra thirteen round mags for my pistol.

Spare filters for my mask.

Another pair of black sunglasses, designed for windy and dusty conditions, as well as a spare pair of gold colored lenses for my sport glasses, both contained in a drawstring bag.

The tooth chip from the Ursa.

Some leftover pieces of the Timber Wolves.

Not a whole lot, but I didn't plan on being sent to an entirely different planet. I put the things back into the pack, and set it next to the Acro, then took off my belted ammo pouches and radio, and put them in the pack as well. After kicking off my shoes and settling into the bed, which was a bit undersized for me, I found myself rather quick to start drifting off.

Never slept like this back on Earth. I could feel the wear of the day on my physical body, now that my mental blockouts had dropped their guard for sleep, and my survival side also receded. On the edge of sleep, all the strange events began dawning on me. I had just set numerous firsts for human history, in a single day. All the odds and scientific explanations began to march on in my head, attempting to make sense of what was going on and how it could have happened, or why. I told my mind to shut up and go with it, for now.

Could be better than on Earth...

-CHAPTER END-

Problems were abundent during the creation of this chapter. This is probably the longest I have ever taken to update.  
Do continue reading when the next chapter is out, and could you leave a review? I love any reader input!


	6. Chapter 6

Damned Planets and Second Chances, Chapter 6: Fearless

-#_#- Jason's POV

I don't think dreams work like this. I almost never have lucid dreams, but from what I remember of them, they are supposed to be unrealistic, and controlled by the dreamer

themselves. Your mind just runs amok in its own world, doing strange things like flying, or summoning giant chinchillas. But right now, I was dreaming of what seemed to be the area just outside The Tooth at what seemed to be around midnight. The Tooth didn't have the sniping platform built on it, and the city was lit up like any normal night.

I was unarmed, in the clothes I fell asleep in. I could control everything like I would awake, and when I tried to fly, gravity didn't relent.

"Great. Even my dreams are watered down and logical... Fine by me." I spoke out, kicking some rocks. I turned my attention to the moon. It was just as I remembered as it was the night before I was taken. Massive, bright, and missing the normal craters. As I stared, bathed in moonlight, I began seeing a small dark speck, seeming to be coming from the moon to me. Something was flying at me. If I was awake, and really on Earth, I would have shot this thing in a heartbeat. But I felt... safe when I looked at it. It was getting bigger and bigger, and I could begin to make out what it was. It looked like a pegasus pony, with a big flowing mane of sorts. I couldn't see much else due to the moon's brightness.

The pony landed a couple yards away from me, then folded up its wings. They were much larger looking than any of the other pegasi's I had seen. I could tell it's head was

looking my way, so I made my way up hill towards it. As I neared, I could see a long horn atop the head, a tall, slender and female form, as well as what looked like some

kind of tiara crown object resting upon her head. Now that I was just before her, I could begin to make her out in clear detail. Dark blue fur, and blue-green eyes. For a while, those eyes stared into mine, and mine stared back.

Then she spoke. "So. You are the slayer of a great Ursa Major. "Jason Blane Harmon". I expected something more brutish. Tell me, "Savior", And be truthful, why are you in our lands? What do you want from us? Do you mean harm to our ponies?" Her voice was demanding, well pronounced, and intelligent. This must be one of the Princesses.

"I want nothing from you or your ponies. The question is, what do you want from me? I didn't come here, I was brought here. And I would like to know just who you are,

you being able to jump into my dreams, before I answer anything more."

She stood up straight and raised her nose a little. "I, Am the Princess of the Night. Goddess of the Moon, Ruler of the realm of dreams. Now, how were you brought here, Why were you brought here, and WHO brought you here? And you've yet to answer whether or not you threaten our country's inhabitants." She seemed to be getting a bit impatient.

"I used a device that opened a portal. After I was forcefully sucked into it, I was told I was supposed to save the inhabitants of the place I was being sent to. You being a

ruler of this land, I would expect you to know who summoned me here. All I know is the voice within the portal told me I was a Savior. And I saved a town from being

trampled flat by a rampaging skyscraper sized bear, I mean no undeserved aggression."

She glared and frowned, but I remained level, not knowing if or if not she was really a "Goddess", If she was she could strike me down at any second if I wasn't careful.

"Neither I or my sister called upon your assistance. What of your Cousin, who is currently staying with my sister's star pupil? Does he share your intentions? Is he just as

benevolent?"

"I don't know about my cousin's plans. He does his own thing whenever he can. But I'm sure he knows I won't let him hurt innocents. He knows I have superior weapons and skill, so he won't lash out unprovoked."

"...Good. You are truthful, trustable. A good first impression.-" She looked around the landscape, the City specifically. "-Is this your home?" I nodded, silent. She walked past me, closer to the city. Now that I was behind her, I saw some of her flank was a pitch black color with a cresent moon resembeling the one on her chest plate. Not being one to stare at certain areas on a female's body, I averted my eyes before they decided to start wandering, then stood beside her.

"Very... bright. So this whole populous became infected and hostile?" Another nod. "What time is this dream occuring in?"

I tossed it around in my head. It was before the 2013 incident, but the moon was still different, most likely caused by the Princess' being here. A pair of lights heading our direction caught both of our attentions. The lights belonged to a dark red lifted pickup, headed towards The Tooth. I'd recognise that truck anywhere. I headed for it, and the Princess followed. Now just before the truck, we could see people inside it. Me, Jonas, and my Dad. I was in the driver seat, with my dad in passenger and Jonas in the right back seat. The three of the dream people got out and walked around, talking.

"A few months before the Incident occured. My dad took me and Jonas out for a late night drive, he let me drive up here, and Jonas drove us back home."

Luna walked around the truck, inspecting it. "Ah. So this is some form of self powered carriage? Your race is very advanced then. I assure you, this is surreal. I consider myself to be the master of the stars, and I never thought there would be a race more advanced than our world's. A legitimate alien has set foot within Equestria. Truly a historic event! Is this historic for your race, as well?"

"In a sense. We were semi-space faring. We've sent men to the moon before. We even had orbital space stations. I'm sure that by now, the astronauts in them might have died off, not recieving any supplies from the surface. But we have never met aliens before. Officially, anyways. A lot of secrecy was involved with extra-terrestrials... So I may just be the first human to have non-hostile contact with alien sentience. Would be historic, If my race could record history anymore. I'm sure most of us are either dead or infected by now."

She had long since lost her hard and impatient look, now looking more or less neutral. "A shame. So much progress lost so quickly. Six years since the Incident, am I correct?" A nod. "Six years is not even a twitch in time on the cosmological scale. Such a loss... Maybe. You and your cousin survived, So others must have. Could this be true?"

"Maybe. Why would you want to know? And how do you know all this about me and my planet?"

I could have sworn I saw a smirk crack. This pony had emotions strikingly similar to mine. "I would like to know just who you are, on a personal level. And Twilight sent letters to us. Pleeenty of letters... About ten of them..."

"...Ten? I only spoke to her once tod-"

"She spies. She is a tad bit... eccentric... at times, when it comes to reporting to us... and learning things... and reading... and studying... Ahem."

"That is only very disconcerting. Anyways... Survival was actually really simple. It was sheer luck that the Infecting weapon could be easily blocked by a high quality gas mask. Just find a way to filter out the weapon and get some kind of way to defend yourself, and you'd be set. But you'd be surprised how mass panic complicates things. Although, the military's presence in Ridgecrest was rather handy. They evacuated all the military citizens they could. Jonas and I got left behind, so we don't know what became of our family. I havn't seen any of them wandering Ridgecrest infected, so I have high hopes of them having made it out. But enough of all that, let's get to know each other. What's your favorite color?"

We were now walking the dreamed up streets of Ridgecrest, chatting like old friends. I could relate to this princess, oddly enough. She was quite and reserved, like me. Her input to the conversation made it one of the best I had ever had in a long time, even before the Incident. Most of the people my age back then didn't have a towering vocabulary like mine. But Luna had one to match mine. Yet there was something under all this similarity and compatibility that I could sense, I could tell she has had a life changing trial at one point of her life. I saw a reaction alluding this when I mentioned sending people to the moon. I didn't know how serious it was, but I wouldn't want to pry open old scars on a new friend.

Friend. Hm. I havn't had a friend in a long time. Jonas isn't friendly. He's just family. That's the farthest our comraderie goes with each other, just never saw eye to eye with him, and we were too opposite to ever agree. Luna on the other hand seemed to carry and give alot of respect, as one of her title should.

After a while, we came upon my home before the Incident. My house before the attack. Fully intact, porch lights and windows lit up, shapes moving around inside. I hardly recognised it. The house ended up being crashed into by a car after Jonas and I gathered our supplies and got out. The entire thing is mostly collapsed. Luna noticed the look I had gained, seeming to know what kind of loss we had endured.

"Well... It was nice meeting you Jason. My sister and I will be making our way to Ponyville once my sister raises the sun. I cannot wait to meet you in person. Farewell, and try not to kill any more legendary creatures before we get there... cleanup of the Ursa's corpse will be quite an undertaking..."

"Goodbye, Luna-" She and her sister didn't really like being refered to as Princess if it was a friend addressing them. "-And I cannot wait to see you too. By the way, I don't think visiting my cousin's dreams is a good idea. He may not react as well as I did."

She gave me a smile I was beginning to rather like seeing. "I'll keep that in mind." With that, she faded away until she was no longer before me, and I went back to how I normally slept.

Just pure blackness.

^~^ Jonas' POV

'Jason. Sometimes I wonder about that guy. I'm sure that right now, he's sleeping like a rock. I'm sure he's shrugged off killing a giant by now. I still havn't even stopped shaking from when I saw the damn thing in the cave. And I'm not even asleep. No way in hell am I gonna have nightmares involving that thing. I'm also still a little bit uncomfortable with the talking ponies. The looks that Twilight pony gives me creep me out. Like she's... studying me. Not to mention she has a fire breathing dragon as an assistant. I don't care if he's a pint sized one, he's a fucking DRAGON. That means there are bigger ones. I don't really know if I want to start getting used to living here or not, I'm sure Jason can find us a way back home.'

'Maybe.'

'Not really.'

'Fuck it, we're stuck here. All because of that stupid bullet. If I'm staying here, I'm gonna have to get my swag back on. And they may not be normal girls, but pony bitches are still bitches I guess. But I'm staying the fuck away from Twilight as much as I can. I can tell she's got some loose boards upstairs.'

'...How DO you get a talking pony to like you, anyways?'

'Fuck that too, trial and error hasn't failed me yet.'

After hours of laying in bed fighting sleep, I began to notice the window was getting brighter, at a snail's pace. Not a damn wink of sleep, and its already morning.

'Dammit.'

-#_#- Jason's POV

As my mind lay at rest within the blank black of sleep, It was pulled from the dream realm and back into my body with a loud knocking sound. As my sanded with sleep eyes struggled open, I remembered all the mornings I had begin like this when I was in school. I removed myself from the bed- which like most of the furniture and structures here, is too small for me.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Shivering a little from the cold, I put on all my gear and opened the door, seeing Applejack in the hall. "C'mon an' get some breakfast. You, me, n' Mac are gonna get out as soon as we can to move the downed trees, and clear the fields." After a quick breakfast, the three of us went out into the fields, towards the now even more trampled and damaged area. Mac was pulling a cart, attached to his seemingly ever present yolk. Upon seeing the even more damaged field, he and his sister's mood seemed to darken a little.

"Ah know ya said there'd be collateral, but this... this is gonna take generations of trees to replace... oh well. Make do with what ya got. We're gonna pile all the timber up and then sell it as fire wood. This deep in the winter, we'll sell out pretty quick. Jason, I take it you got the strength to move these torn up trees, so pile em up on the cart, Mac will haul em off, then I'll pile and sort them. Now let's knock it out." We set off, me taking the downed apple trees-which were also small compared to Earth trees.- to Mac's cart, loading them up, and sending him to AJ. We worked for hours on end, eventually stopping for the day and having lunch. We had cleaned up a good size chunk of the downed field when we heard a yelling coming from the front gate of the farm. When I looked to the source, I saw a small purple bi-pedal lizard running towards us. Applejack and Mac seemed to recognise him, so I eased up a bit.

Applejack waved him over. "Spike! What's all the rush about?" The little lizard, "Spike" held up a clawed finger, hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"T-The Princesses are here. They're at the library right now! We need to go, Quick!" Mac seemed to understand this was one of those things that didn't require him, so he hauled off the last cart of trees to the pile, allowing AJ, Spike, and myself to head to the Library. As we rushed through the crowded slush-snow filled streets, I seemed to be garnering even more fear than I had yesterday, but we we needed to ignore the looks and press on. The big- and quite literal Tree House- loomed into view, a big sign was just to the right of the door, with an open book depicted on it. The door was red, with a lit candle designed onto it. Spike and Applejack went in first, me having to duck and walk in. Once in, I saw a rather unforgetable sight. Jonas, on his back, hands held up in defense, with a tall white pony holding her right hoof on his chest. She looked down unamused at him. Jonas was stuttering something, I couldn't make out what. Luna was next to Twilight with two gold armored unicorn stallions. Jonas' weapons were strewn about the floor. I took the scene in, and all the ponies noticed our entrance.

"Um... Hello Jason...?" Luna said awkwardley. The armored stallions tensed up towards me, as if I were about to attack for no reason.

"Lay down your weapons, and step away from my subjects." From her tone and use of "Subjects" I could bet it was safe to assume this white pony was the other Princess. Not wanting to incur any hostility, I took my weapons off and set them and my pack on floor, then walked slowly over to a corner away from the ponies.

"Tia, he's not hostile!" Luna pressed to her sister. "Luna, this one held up a weapon as soon as he saw me. How do you know if or if not HE isn't hostile?" She made her point by pressing her hoof a little, making Jonas groan.

Luna was about to answer, but I got in before her. "I wouldn't save an entire town just to end up attacking the leaders of the country the town belongs to. I've even laid down my weapons, I am not a threat anymore-" Despite that being far from the truth..."- And Luna and I are already good friends. I wouldn't simply outright attack her sister."

"Alright. Then explain why your cousin tried to?"

"He doesn't have the... best thought process. He'd outright attack or antagonize before anything else." The princess looked from me down to Jonas, her glare piercing right into his fearful eyes. Twilight seemed scared by this, seeming to cringe back at her teacher's glare, despite it not being directed at her.

"...Gaurds, leave us.-" The gaurds unflinchingly complied, leaving the tree building. "-I will allow you to stand up. If you point a weapon at me again, I will not hesitate to banish you to the center of the sun, where you will be burned to non-existence before you can even scream. Do you understand?" This princess had a glare and tone that matched mine. It also was oddly effective on Jonas, where he would just brush me off. A threat to being incinerated in the sun probably helped. The princess released her gold clad hoof from his chest and he scrambled back, springing to his feet when he was next to me. He looked shaken, understandable why. The Princess shifted her glare from Jonas to myself, the stare softening until her pink eyes seemed less murderous, and more curious.

"I must say I agree with my sister, you two are not nearly as brutish or... massive... as I had thought you would be. How you defeated an adult male Ursa is beyond me, but I thank you for saving my ponies from certain death. Luna and Twilight have told me plenty about you two... how you came here and why, almost everything has been cleared up. Neither me or my sister brought you here, and at the moment we do not need any assistance. But considering we know no way to send you back where you came from, I must ask you both a question. What is it that you would freely seek within the borders of my country?" The mood and atmosphere had begun calming, everone/pony had now relaxed fully (Except Jonas), and we had found places to sit. Luna insisted she sit by me and Jonas, while Applejack, Twilight and Princess Celestia (Luna had told me her name). Jonas and I had regathered our items and set them next to the door, and I took off my head apparel as well.

Jonas looked too effected to answer so I did. "At the moment, I'm going to work off the debt I owe to Applejack's family. After that... I feel like doing some hunting, or adventuring. That forest was too interesting to leave unexplored, so I may go out in it again. After I find some warmer clothes."

"Rarity could help ya with that. She'd make ya somethin' nice n' cozy." Applejack was rather helpful. I'm gonna have to pay the other Unicorn a visit then.

Celestia now looked to Jonas for his answer. Yet he still didn't seem pulled together enough, his answer being "I don't know..." The white Princess nodded a little. "I apologise for the threat I issued earlier, but you can't just be pointing a lethal weapon at anypony you want."

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry..." Jonas has really lost his edge with the opposite sex over the years... then again they are Ponies.

Celestia and Jonas had an awkward silence that spread to the room. Reminded me of all the times Jonas would drag me into meetings with girls at the park by the house. So like all those times, I broke the silence. "Well. Ladies. I will take my leave, and make my way over to Rarity's... Wherever-" I was interupted promptly to the Princess to my right. "I'll lead you there! Come on!" Her horn glowed, and an aura surrounded my hand and my items by the door, my gear items replacing themselves on me on there own, glowing all the time. I was pulled by my glowing hand to follow Luna, and we burst out of the library, nearly making the gaurds jump out of their armor in surprise. Luna galloped off, pulling me along for the ride. I had to sprint to keep up, and we passed pony after pony, all of which had eyes as wide as saucers, both at me and Luna. We saw a carousel thing of sorts, and Luna went right for it. At first glance that was what I thought it was, but it started to look more like a building when I saw a door and windows. We slowed down, and Luna knocked on the door. After a sing song "Coming!", Rarity opened the door up and saw us.

"Oh! Princess Luna! And Jason too! Come in before you two get dreadful colds!" Once we were in the odd home I took off my sunglasses and set them on my hat bill, then I saw it was more than a home. There were various clothing related objects, machines, bolts of colored cloth, and some pony mannequins with dresses. As well as one with a familiar suit and tie. The creepily familiar visage of a certain faceless suit wearer flashed across my vision for a brief second, causing me to visabley shudder. This didn't go unnoticed by the two mares. Rarity traced my stare to the suited mannequin, and she raised a confused eyebrow in response.

She seemed to not understand so she decided to break my stare. "Mhm. So may I ask what brings you two to my humble boutique and abode?" Thankfully this let me tear my gaze from the wooden pony and to the white one before me. After a slight grunt, I answered. "Yeah... I wanted to know if I could get some warm clothes. Preferably in my size and shape. Is that possible?"

"Indeed it is, but I will need many measurements and dimensions... your form isn't exactly one I've worked with before sothe clothes will need to be custom made. Were you looking for any specific details or aesthetics?"

"I'll need both the pants and coat to be plain black. As well as some boots, made of some kind of durable material. Those need to be black as well. Oh, and I don't really have any bits or money from my world to pay you, and I don't have anything for trade..."

"Oh no no no... that's fine. You did save the town by laying your life on the line, after all. Would you like to do the measurements now?" With my nod, we went farther into Rarity's work area, where a kind of pedestal was set up, with a white thick furred cat napping on it. Rarity tried to move the cat, only for the cat to hiss and walk off, nose held high. Rarity sighed, and ushered me onto the pedestal.

"Okay. Clothes off, set them down here." I hesitated a little, but so what. The ponies didn't seem to mind running around with little too no clothing. Kind of not the same for myself, but I decided to comply, stripping down to my underpants. Rarity got to work as soon as I finished, a number of measuring tools and notepads flying around encased in the strange telekinetic aura that I was beginning to see more and more of. It seemed that only horn bearing Unicorns seemed to have it, confirming the question I had asked and recieved no answer to the day before. As I stood statue still the tools suddenly stopped. Confused I looked to Rarity, whom was writing on the pad. She looked back at me, and said something rather unexpected.

"Could you take those off as well?"

The situation had become rather awkward. I ended up having to suck it up and do it. The measurements were now complete and accurate, I was reclothed, and now sitting next to to a rather reddened blue colored princess. "So THAT'S why you and your cousin allways have clothes on... no fur, only small hairs... and umm..."

"Yeah..." Was the only response I had to this sitution. For some reason, Rarity didn't seem fazed by seeing someone's nudity in public at all. The palpable awkwardness was broken by Rarity returning from upstairs.

"All right, I'll have the order done in a week or so. There won't be many delays, since most ponies buy winter clothes from stores, and the demand for suits and dresses is rather low at the moment, so yours is the only project I have. Is that all, or did you need something, Luna?"

"Ah, no. I think we're fine for now, so uuh..."

"We'll be leaving now." I finished for Luna. We left promptly, not really looking at each other as we walked around the town, not headed anywhere specific. She soon started shaking off the awkwardness and she started telling me what she knew about Ponyville. The places to see, as well as the other homes of the six ponies I had come to know. I find it unsurprising a pony like Pinkie Pie lives in and works in a bakery named "Sugar Cube Corner". I also didn't find it atypical Fluttershy was true to her namesake, being shy to other ponies and living farther away from town than most others. Luna told me how she raised, took care of, and even housed many animals, some hailing from the Everfree itself. So that place didn't contain only monsters after all.

I had also seen a certain Rainbow Pegasus' cloud home, and was promptly befuddled by the physics or science behind Pegasi being able to walk on and move clouds like solid, non-vaporous objects. Luna told me it had to do with the "Magic of the world" that was in all beings. She explained how it showed in Ponies. How Unicorns had horns to focus and use Magic, how Pegasi had wings and Magic allowing the cloud powers, and how "Earth" Ponies had augmented strength and endurance. If all things could harness the innate magic, could Jonas an I be absorbing magic and gaining powers as well?

We were wandering around for a while when we heard a bell ring out, coming from a school building. Foals came running from the building, yelling and laughing with each other at the joy of being let out from school. I saw a certain red-bowed filly, Applebloom. She and two other fillies were last out of the building, and they spotted us. Applebloom and her friends rushed over to us, their oversized winter coats rufflling about.

"Jason! Luna! What are you two up to? All out in the cold an' all..."

"Oh, I was just showing him around the town."

The orangeish Pegasus looked up at me, and reality seemed to dawn on her. "Hey! you're that alien guy Rainbow was talking about! She said Mac beat you up or something... but you don't look like you got beat up by the biggest stallion in ponyville, you have got to be one tough cookie! Hey... tough... Sweetie Belle! Applebloom! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The three fillies seemed to share a thought, involving me. And in perfect unison... "You could help us get our cutie marks!"

"Cutie... marks?"

With a dramatic intake of air, the little Unicorn, apparently named Sweetie Belle, jumped up and latched her front hooves onto my head and stared at my covered eyes.

"You don't know about cutie marks?"

Choosing my words carefully, I answered. "Not really, since I don't have one... or get them..."

"Does... that mean you have more time helping others get theirs? Since you don't have to try to get one?"

"I know nothing about them or how to get them, so I'd be more of a hindrence than a help."

The filly pressed her head against mine, lifting my hat up in the process. "Aww, come on! You gotta-"

Thankfully, Luna stepped into the conversation. "Come now youngs ones, Jason and I need to tour the town. You should head home before you are missed." She magically gripped Sweetie and pulled her from my head and set her down next to her friends, all three of them giving us puppy dog eyes. "Run along now." With a perfectley in sync "Awwww..." The three went off in the direction of the Apple Family farm, and we continued on our way. We came upon the last house I had yet to see. Fluttershy's cottage, on the edge of the town and the Everfree. Luna told me how normally the roof would be green and plantlike, but now it was covered in snow. She also told me how the cottage should be surrounded by all sorts of animal life, being tended to Fluttershy herself. But not a soul except us was in proximity.

Then I spotted the door, slightly ajar.

"Luna. The door. It's open." I didn't know it, but both of us experienced our blood going nearly frozen cold when we saw what opened that door and came out.

Him. The Slender, faceless monster that had nearly been my end.

And he had Fluttershy, held up above him by black tentacles. I could feel my blood go from frozen to boiling in anger in a millisecond. I wasn't going to let this faceless ash white bastard take a pony as innocent as her. I didn't know her well, but I was about to put my life on the line for her. Me, fighting against a monster as old as mythology itself.

Within the time frame of me spotting the Slender, my eyes sending the visual information to my brain, and my brain understanding the threat and that the threat was about to harm an innocent, and me making up my mind on fighting, I had already unslung the Acro, readied it, and sprinted right at the ancient being of fear itself. I was letting out a yell that sounded almost like a callout of challenge, and the Slender Stallion acknowledged. He did an instant 180 and sped off into the snowy Everfree, out of sight. I had a feeling of where he went. The snowless forest. Knowing I couldn't pursue without direction, I stopped and waited for Luna to catch up.

"Jason, what was that?"

"I need you to fly high up and tell me which direction the snowless part of the forest is. It's by a ravine and river."

"Why-"

"Do it! Fluttershy's very soul could be in danger!"

The moon princess didn't ask or answer, instead she flew high up and looked around. She came back down and pointed in a direction. And I sprinted as soon as I knew where to go. I spent what nearly felt like an eternity jumping, dodging, ducking and running full speed around the trees. I could also hear a certain pony trying to keep up behind me, and yelling my name. After running mile after mile, I came to the edge of the ravine, from the path I once saw after I killed the hydra. It's bullet ridden corpse was still on the other side, being picked apart by various birds.

Luna stopped just to my right, huffing and trying to catch her breath. "Ja...Jason...what..."

I looked down to the right of the river and traced the river all the way down to the snowless forest.

"There. Let's go."

"Wait! What is that thing! Why did it take Fluttershy?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and still facing the forest, answered. "A monster from my world. The Slender Man. An evil that feeds off of fear, and the souls of those who can fear him. He must have come here when fear of him took a back seat to the Apocalypse on my world."

Luna connected the dots. "And poor Fluttershy is scared of her own shadow..."

"Yes. Now come on! We can't dawdle, her life hangs in the balance!" We ran down the edge of the ravine to the point where we could safely jump down to the river's path below. We did so and stood just before the entrance to the snowless forest. Even in the day, it seemed pitch black.

"When we are in there, you will see what he has done to lure beings to their doom. He has left notes, mementos from his first victims. They must have inhabited this part of the forest, unfortunatley for them."

"How neither me or my sister could be aware of this monster escapes me..."

"He is meant to kill and hide. My people never believed in him, Even though unexplained deaths in the wild have gone unsolved many times.-" We started for the forest's entrance."-Now some tips for when we are in there. Don't look at his face, or lack thereof. In fact, don't look at him at all, he'll be upon you in seconds if you do. Don't look behind you, he'll be there.-" We were now just inside the dead silent woods, our foot and hoof-falls on twigs and leaves the only sound. "-And remember..."

I readied the Acro again, and turned on the lasers and flashlight. "This is his territory. Keep a light up if you can make one. Stay behind me, and don't stop."

She looked around the seemingly pitch black woods around us. The sun didn't even touch here, and it was mid day. "I...I think I can produce an area lighting spell."

"Go ahead."

Her horn lit up, and a dark, yet comforting blue glow encircled us.

"Any light helps. Keep an eye out for structures. They may have notes. I have a feeling if we get them, we may be able to confront him without having to play his little game of cat and mouse." Luna gave silence in response, and we started down the path, crunching the seemingly ever present twigs coating the earth below. Soon we came upon the broken down carriage. It looked exaclty the same as it did when I first saw it. The note was the same as well.

Luna looked at the note.

"Too fast, can't get away... always behind you, never in front. Don't look back." She gulped down a lump in her throat and reached out to touch it.

I put my hand on her hoof before she could. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can turn back and be spared of what this monster does to a fragile mind. Even I felt fear, and I suppresed that years ago, so I can't imagine what he'll do to you. Consider carefully..."

I saw doubt, subtle and difficult to spot, but she crushed it with a steely and admirable confidence, her posture and body language exuding a powerful sense of duty. "Yes. I have to. He has endangered my subjects and he shall pay. I will lead from the front alongside you." This princess was showing me a side of royalty I had never seen, heard of, or read about.

With my confirmatory nod, she picked the note up and handed (Hoofed?) it to me. Once it was in my grasp, the heart freezing sound of the ambient drumming sounded out.

As soon as I heard it, I went down the path toward the burned down shack, Luna so close behind she could have been practically hugging me. "Now we search, and so does he. Do not, whatever you do, stop moving or turn around. Keep on the path."

She listened, and we trudged on ahead, heads frozen forward, my flashlight and lasers scanning every which way but back. Once my broad sweep of light turned back forward, I saw the pile of wood that denoted the burned down shack. I snatched up the note- Which now made much more sense to me.- and we continued down the path. The echoing whispers started. I very much wanted to turn around to see Luna's state of being, but I knew what the concequences of that action would be. She was silent, save for her hoof-falls. If it wern't for that and her blue glow, I wouldn't even know if she was there. But some conversation might make this smoother.

"There is a clearing ahead. Its where he got me my first time through. I felt him right behind me and I hesitated. He nearly killed me, but he let me go when he saw what I was. He seemed... Fearful that I was there. He knew of my past somehow. How I've killed many of my own infected race, like he killed many of my race. Only I did it to survive. I'm not sure what his motives are, but he does not belong here, so we must get rid of him." Once we took the note, we continued. Only five more to go.

The fourth note was down quite a ways in the path, on the wheel of a run down water mill.

HIS WEAPON IS FEAR! ITS WHAT HE USES TO SUPRESS THEM! 'Them?'

Following the dried up river as our path, we came across the next structure. The entrance to some kind of mine. In a rusted mine cart just at the mine's mouth, sat the fifth note.

WHAT IS THIS THING?! HELP M- The note was cut off at what looked to be "Me". The ambient sound was now powerful and had a sense of something impending or innevitable.

Making sure not to look back at the river path, we continued. We cut it close, both of us being slightly static'd by Slender, but we got away. The sixth structure was a single light pole to the right of the path, strangley lit up somehow. Ignoring the oddity, I took the note posted on it.

It was a picture of what looked to be a twisted, vaguely equine creature with six eyes on a circular, open mouthed head. This didn't seem to be a picture of Slender. Was this "Them"?

We now had to run the path, static screaming starting when we didn't. The next structure was ahead. It was an obelisk of sorts. It looked like some strangely shaped claw jutting from the ground. in the center of the palm, was the next to last note.

Never will they rise. This wasn't written in fear, or by hooves. This was written by hand, calm and steady, with equal square like font. I couldn't even question the meaning of this, as an ambient screaming had started along with the rest of the maddening sound ringing out. Luna seemed like she was under a lot of pressure, so I knew we had to hurry, so we sprinted the last stretch down the path.

A clearing, with the last note on the ground, was at the end. And no other pathways were there, just the clearing. As soon as I picked up the note, the ambience died out into nothingness instantly.

FEAR IS WEAKNESS. HE CAPITALIZES ON IT, USES IT. THIS WORLD HAS POWER. USE IT, AND BE FEARLESS. BECOME THE FEARLESS. I could feel the paper somehow cut into my hands, and the page dissipated into blackness that oozed into the cuts.

"What is this..."

A chilling voice answered from behind the both of us. -The truth... Why I exist... Why I must exist... to supress a flaw within evolution itself.-

We didn't turn, but I still spoke. "What are you talking about, monster?"

-Something that sentience sews... Questioning... Innovation... A loss of Fear... Fearlessnes... It is dangerous in a race like Man, so I give fear... To supress... Them.-

"You don't belong here. These ponies don't need fear. Leave!"

-You cannot force the being of fear itself to do something... I have existed since time itself in forms you cannot comprehend... I will destroy you, and supress...-

I whipped around, Acro out in an instant.

"Shut up already and fight like a man would, you skinny, pale, gangly fuck!"

Luna's POV

I turned around once Jason cursed at and challenged the monster. Floating above the suit wearing creature, suspended by tentacles sprouting from the Slender Stallion's back, was Fluttershy, who was promptly thrown aside like a ragdoll. As soon as she rolled far enough away from Slender, I rushed to her side and pulled her away from the battle, which had started up with Jason firing off a salvo of fire from his weapon straight for Slender, who promptly teleported right behind Jason.

His counter to this was a quick slash from his blade, how he pulled it out and struck so fast is beyond me. Slender narrowly dodged and teleported once more, trying to rip the weapons from Jason's possesion with a tentacle. Jason backpedaled the attack and sheathed the blade so he could attack at range, but the attempt was in vein, Slender simply teleporting away from the virtual wall of projectiles, and trying an attack as soon as he appeared -Which was everywhere but up or below-. Jason was quick to spot and dodge, but he was not immortal or mythical, so his endurance would falter at this constant rate. Tearing my attention from the battle to the Element of Kindness, I looked her over, seeing she was relatively unharmed save the odd scratch or bruise from being thrown away limply. She didn't appear to have head trauma, so how she was in a comatose state was undeterminable. The sound of a metallic "SLICE" caught my attention, so I looked up to see Jason had severed some of Slender's tentacles. With a static like yell, Slender wretched backwards physically. This was odd, considering how he never seemed to move his arms or legs, preferring his tentacles and teleportation. The strike must have had good effect then. He was stumbling backwards, his severed limbs dissolving into the forest floor. He reached a hoof back and felt the severed ends, and spoke. -You are not weak like the other humans were... I must give you credit... but now you must die... limb for a limb...-

Before any retort, Slender whipped out five more tentacles, and they sprung out at Jason and back in before the blink of an eye.

Jason looked down at his body, then back to Slender. He raised his weapon.

Only for his arm to slide off at the shoulder. Then his other. Then his head. Then his torso seperated from his legs.

My heart stopped, and leapt up into my throat. My blood ran cold. My fur stood on end.

Jason was dead. Killed within a split second. Slender slowly turned his head to "look" at me, his faceless, nihilistic head staring. He slowly advanced. I could hear his voice, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes stayed on the dismembered and decapitated form of the man, wide with horror. I had seen parts of his past, heard his story of survival, walked side by side with him, all for him to die like this.

My hearing cleared when I realized Slender was just before me, his facsimile pony head stooped down low to mine.

-Are you scared...?- I didn't answer.

-You have seen the face of fear and what its purpose is... I will be taking my prey now...- His tentacles reached down to take Fluttershy from my now vice like grasp.

But before he could take her, a sound from behind Slender caught both of our attentions. It was Jason's corpse.

A black, wispy smoke was swirling around it, the severed limbs and clothing dissipated, and smoke began to fill the tan-white skinned torso.

And it began to violently shake and roll around. The skin flexed and bulged, changed tone to a near black shade of brown, seemingly all muscle. Something similar to a head appeared where the severed one had been, and began release a unholy, deep roaring and growling. The body tilted to one side as a thick arm grew from the left shoulder, tipped with a hand-like structure sporting four long blade like digits. Another one sprouted from the right shoulder, making the half complete monstrosity heave itself onto its chest, head face down. Finally two powerful, long legs began to form, and the thing's shaking and roaring ceased. It stood up, arms at its sides, head still down. A light growl ushered forth, and it looked at the scene before it with six glowing red spherical eyes, placed in a hexagonal pattern surrounding a round and worm like mouth that made up almost all of the head. The eyes seemed to rest on Slender, who had changed form to a human shape, still suited and faceless.

-It appears I have failed once more to dissalow one from rising... Now in order to kill you, I must erase you completley...-

Ignoring the dialogue, the thing slowly strode forward, hands folding back into a scythe like shape as it walked.

..

:0: Fearless Form's POV

As my head returned from being nothing, my brains re-formed and I could think. I had just been killed, I was sure of it. So why was I shaking and roaring at the top of my lungs? My body felt like it was on auto-pilot, moving as unfamiliar limbs came in. I had never seen this form, yet I felt like I had been born with it. I knew my mouth contained six razor sharp teeth. I knew I had claws sharp enough to dismember, bisect, and decapitate cleanly. I knew I was exactly Eight feet and Three inches tall, from six eyed head to my three toed feet, which also had claws as sharp as my hands.

This height put my on par with Slender, who I was now squared up to. He had shifted from pony to man. Luna and Fluttershy were on the ground behind him, The former looking up at me in horror with her beautiful eyes. A look they shouldn't have. But I knew I now had a grotesque, yet so practical it was morbid, form. My body was now under my control. He spoke, but I didn't care what he had to say.

Now all I had was a desire to kill. Veangence on behalf of mankind for what he has done. Curling my hands to the shape of sickles, I made a fast walk pace for him, bringing back what would be a behalvingly powerful right armed strike to his torso at a horizontal angle. He thought it was full power, so he teleported behind me.

I expected as much. What he didn't expect was the haymaker right was a false swipe, hiding my left which I stabbed right through his torso. He screamed and recoiled off of the blades, backing up. Tentacles sprung forth and tore my entire left arm away, but I didn't care. Another would form in seconds. I kept a constant pace, my left returning as I strode.

He lashed out again, but I caught the tentacles and pulled him towards me, kicking him backwards with my bladed foot right in the stomach area, also tearing the tentacle off with the force. His suit's punctures revealed a featureless white body underneath, bleeding black ichor from his the wounds I inflicted. He seemed to be unstable now.

Now was the time to come in for the kill.

I walked up to him, and just before he teleported, I brought back both of my bladed arms, and stabbed them through his midriff. He screamed, and I lifted him up into the air above me, sliding my right out, and jabbing it back into an unwounded spot on his body, again and again. Then sliced his legs off, taking his right arm off as well.

His head lolled around as I unblinkingly stared.

-I... I... I have... Failed...-

With his final words spoken, I tore his torso in half and let both pieces fall to the ground, then I stomped on his non-existent face, over and over again. Once I was sure he was finally destroyed, I reared back my head, raised my arms, and let out a primal roar of victory, piercing the dead silence for any and all to hear. The forest lightened, the pitch black canopy above now showing the gray and snow laden clouds above. Snow began to fall, lightly covering the clearing around me, Slender's remains fading away into nothingness. I let my arms hang down to my sides and looked down at the ponies.

Luna was agape, mouth hanging open like a fish, eyes unflinching, then those eyes rolled up and she swooned, fainting.

In fact, I feel kinda low on energy myself. I sank to my knees, and everything blanked out.

-CHAPTER END-

A/N: Hello! Worked a few nights to get this done. By the way, Fearless Form is kind of my take on what the Ubermorph from Dead Space would be if it had anything at all to do with Slenderman. What the apex predator of the ecosystem would become if it could be sentient, yet not have fear. Do continue reading when the next chapter is out, and if you could take some time to review, I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
